


All Monsters... Are Human.

by BadGirlSweetGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Monsters, Romance, Teen Wolf, Werewolves, hombres lobo, miedo, monstruos - Freeform, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGirlSweetGirl/pseuds/BadGirlSweetGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles:<br/>Mi madre siempre me dijo que los monstruos no son más que personas, que por capricho de la vida, o por voluntad propia, eligieron el camino de la oscuridad, y nada más lejos de la realidad... (Sterek)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, mi nombre es Isa y voy a empezar a colgar aquí mis fanfic, he visto que hay muchos, sobre todo Sterek, voy a empezar a leerlos todos jejeje. Aquí os dejo uno de mis Sterek, espero que os guste, lo iré colgando poco a poco, gracias por leer, kudeen y comenten si les gusta ;)  
> Esta historia empezará después de lo ocurrido con el Nogitsune, la única cosa que cambié de la historia de antes del Nogitsune es que se supone que Stiles y Derek tenían una relación y que Aiden no murió, solo Allison, Isaac se habrá ido, como Chris. Liam ya será parte de la manada y esta historia no tendrá ya nada que ver con la 4º temporada, gracias por leer.

Stiles:  
Dicen que toda persona tiene su lado oscuro y que cada monstruo su lado humano. No sé en qué momento abandoné ese lado humano, no entiendo como caí en las tinieblas, solo sé que ahora mi corazón está en un abismo, que ya nada me importa, y eso me convierte en alguien peligroso, pero ¿se podría decir que soy un monstruo? Estoy harto de ser débil, de ser excluido, repudiado o abandonado por todo ser que alguna vez ame. Los que un día dijeron quererme, me temerán, los que un día se rieron de mí, se arrodillarán, los que un día me hicieron daño... Esos lloraran, suplicaran y sufrirán como un día lo hice yo por ellos. ¿Crees que me puedes detener? Adelante.

Narrador externo:  
Derek a roto el corazón a Stiles, su padre ha encontrado el amor y a lo ha dejado de lado, Scott está demasiado inmerso en su propia angustia para poder ver que Stiles no tuvo culpa de la muerte de Allison, así que no le dirige la palabra, Lydia siempre está demasiado ocupada para él. La manada antepone cualquier problema de los suyos a los de él, no puede contar con nadie, esté realmente solo. Las oscuridad se cierne sobre él, arrebatando su humanidad y llevándolo a un pozo de donde no puede salir, conoce a personas poco recomendables y deja de ser el mismo para convertirse en lo que es ahora, porque todos los monstruos han sido humanos, pero por circunstancias de la vida, o por voluntad propia se ha dejado de lado esa humanidad. ¿Podrá recobrarla? ¿Qué precio se paga cuando la oscuridad te inunda? ¿Qué precio tendrán que pagar los que un día consideró amigos, familia o algo más por recuperar al antiguo Stiles? Nunca falles a los tuyos, porque nunca sabes cuando ellos caerán y no podrás volver a recuperarlo, porque los monstruos, aunque no lo aceptemos, los creamos nosotros.


	2. Capítulo 1: Un corazón desolado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo el capítulo 1, narrado por Stiles y Narrador omnisciente.

-Stiles... Por favor, nunca quisimos hacerte daño... Fue un error... Perdónanos. Vuelve, te necesito, te necesitamos. Stiles... – rogó Derek acercándose al chico con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

  
-¿No creen que ya es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón? El Stiles que conocían ha muerto, ustedes lo mataron, era débil, bueno y demasiado tonto. Pero no os preocupéis, yo soy una versión mejorada de Stiles. – dijo este con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro apartándose más de Derek.

  
-Tú no eres Stiles... ¡Tú eres un monstruo! – rugió Scott intentando levantarse del suelo.

  
-Scotty, Scotty, Scotty... – dijo Stiles acercándose a este con una expresión sombría y divertida. - ¿Sabes la diferencia de cuando estuve poseído por el Nogitsune y ahora? – susurró al oído de Scott. – Que ahora... Soy más yo que nunca. – rio burlonamente mientras golpeaba el pecho de su examigo y lo mandaba bien lejos.

  
-¡Scott! – gritó el pequeño Liam corriendo hacia él.

  
-¡Stiles! Como te atreves... – gruñó Ethan abalanzándose sobre Stiles.

  
-¡No! – gritó Derek interponiéndose en el camino se Ethan. – Es más fuerte que nosotros, déjalo Ethan. – le convenció.  
Ethan con eso se dio la vuelta y fue junto a Liam a ayudar a Scott.

  
-Stiles, por favor, deja esto, yo te... – comenzó a decir Derek acercándose nuevamente a Stiles.

  
-¡Cállate! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso Derek! No tienes ningún derecho a decirlo después de lo que paso, así que ahora a dormir, mi querido sourwolf. – y con eso, Stiles golpeó a Derek dejando a este inconsciente.

  
Stiles se dio media vuelta hasta donde estaban Malia, Kira y Lydia.

  
-No te acerques más. – ordenó Kira empuñando su catana.

  
-¡Tu no me das ordenes maldito zorro! Primero vienes y te interpones entre Scott y yo y ¿ahora lo pretendes hacer entre las chicas y yo? No te lo permitiré, vas a quedarte muy quietecita.

  
Y Kira quedó totalmente paralizada de pronto.

  
-Tú, Malia... ¿Qué hacer contigo? Tuvimos algo bonito en su momento, pero cuando te confesé que estaba enamorado de otra personas decidiste repudiarme ¿acaso no era también tu amigo? Eres una pequeña puta. – escupió Stiles con odio y dejo también inconsciente a Malia.

  
-¡Stiles! ¡No! ¡Para! – gritó Lydia.

  
-¡Maldito! ¡Aléjate de ella! Te voy a... – exclamaba Aiden corriendo hacía Stiles para atacarlo y siendo rápidamente lanzado por los aires.

  
-No, no, no Aiden... Tan impulsivo y con ganas de matar como siempre... Me gustas, he de admitirlo, aunque deberías usar un poco más la cabeza.

  
-¿Por qué haces esto? Stiles... – musitó Lydia entre sollozos.

  
-¿Por qué? ¿De verdad lo preguntas? ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione después de todo lo que me habéis hecho? Me dejasteis completamente solo ¡Solo! – gritó colérico Stiles. – Yo siempre miré primero por vuestro viene estar y ¿qué recibí a cambio? ¡Nada! Desprecio, indiferencia, malas palabras y traición... Yo siempre os ayude y no pedía nada a cambio, siempre estuve allí el primero en las buenas y en las malas y cuando las cosas se pusieron un poco peliagudas para mí todos hicisteis estampida... ¿Tan difícil era comprenderme y apoyarme? ¿Quererme? Ahora no os quejéis. Todo lo que soy ahora es gracias a vosotros, en verdad si lo pensamos bien me hicisteis un favor, antes solo era un chico tonto y débil enamorado, mejor amigo, buen hijo... ¿Ahora? Soy alguien que mira por su bienestar, poderoso, grandioso, indestructible... ¿Creéis que podéis matarme? ¡Adelante!

  
-No podremos matarte... Pero si salvarte y lo vamos a hacer. Te fallé una vez hermano, esta vez no te dejaré. – dijo Scott adoptando su forma lobuna.

  
-No puedes matarme ni puedes salvarme, y aunque pudieras, yo no quiero ser salvado. Mi corazón se sumió demasiado en la oscuridad, ya no hay nada que hacer. – dijo Stiles con su, ahora habitual, sonrisa cínica.

  
3 meses antes....

  
-¡Stiles! ¡Despierta o llegarás tarde! – gritó mi padre desde la planta de abajo.

  
-¡Ya estoy despierto! – respondí saliendo de mi habitación, con la mochila sobre mi hombro, para ir a desayunar.

  
-Ah, pensé que seguías dormido. Stiles hoy trabajaré hasta tarde y luego iré a casa de Melissa y me quedaré a dormir allí como ya sabes, ¿de verdad no quieres venir tú también y te quedas con Scott?

  
-No papa, sabes que desde lo de Allison Scott y yo no tenemos buena relación. – murmuré con tristeza cogiendo tomando mi desayuno.

  
-Bueno, solo dale un poco más de tiempo, fue un golpe muy duro para él, pero sabe perfectamente que no fue tu culpa, solo tiene que asimilarlo, aparte de que solo pasó un mes y medio.

  
-Lo sé papa, gracias. No olvides comer sano, ¡nada de pizzas o hamburguesas! – exclamé.

  
-Sí hijo, no te preocupes, te quiero, hasta mañana.

  
-Hasta mañana.

  
Mi vida últimamente era una mierda, estoy totalmente alejado de la manada, Scott no podía estar cerca de mí sin acordarse de Allison y aunque no lo dijera, sé que me culpa de ello, no puede mirarme a la cara ni estar cerca de mí mucho tiempo... Eso me está matando, ya que Scott es como mi hermano. Melissa y papa ahora tienen una relación y entre las horas extra que tiene que echar mi padre y el tiempo que pasa con Melissa hacen que no lo vea nunca. Luego está Malia, que desde que se enteró que estaba con Derek, y que lo que pasó entre nosotros en Each House no fue más que una tetra del Nogitsune, no me habla. Luego está Lydia, que se pasa el día con Aiden y nunca tiene tiempo para mí. Ethan no es que sea muy amigo mío pero igualmente siempre está o con su hermano o con Danny. Luego tenemos a Kira, la nueva “amiga” de Scott, que está siempre con él. También está Liam, el nuevo beta de Scott, del que no sé mucho, ya que siempre anda como un perrito faldero detrás de Scott y como este no me habla, pues Liam tampoco, es más, yo creo que ese chico me odia. Y por último, tenemos a mi sourwolf, mi “novio”, lo digo entre comillas porque últimamente está más distante conmigo, como Scott es su alpha ahora él no quiere contrariarlo mucho. Al menos seguía estando conmigo, si no fuera por él creo que me habría suicidado ya, le amo tantísimo...

  
Después de terminar mi desayuno, me dirigí en mi Jeep, sin ninguna gana, a otro día más de instituto, para soportar clases horrorosas como química, maestros que me odian, como el profesor Harris, o que no paran de gritarme, como el entrenador, también para ver como Scott me rehúye y me mira de esa manera o para ver como el resto del mundo me ignora porque no soy nadie importante... Lo único que me daba ánimos para continuar era que como esta noche mi padre estaría fuera, Derek podría quedarse en casa a dormir conmigo, o a otras cosas, ya me entendéis.

  
Al llegar al instituto me dirigí a mi casillero, cogí lo que necesitaba y entré en mi primera clase. Como llegué pronto decidí mandar un mensaje a Derek.

  
“Esta noche mi padre duerme con Melissa, ¿vendrás a dormir conmigo?”

  
La clase empezó y Derek no contestó. Ya en la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí a sentarme en la mesa de siempre, una vez allí me llegó un mensaje de Derek.

  
“En mi loft después de clase, tenemos que hablar.”

  
Cuando leí el mensaje mi alma se cayó a mis pies... No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, cuando tu pareja te dice eso de “tenemos que hablar” nunca es nada bueno y menos si te lo dice en un mensaje tan frío y sin haberte respondido a lo de venir a mi casa... Esto no podía ser... No podía perder a Derek también... No, por favor Dios, el también no... Comencé a temblar, me sentía fatal, el hambre se me quitó, así que decidí salir de la cafetería, que de pronto me parecía agobiante. Saliendo de allí me crucé con Lydia, que venía charlando animadamente con Aiden, Ethan y Malia.

  
-Lyd... ¿Podríamos hablar un segundo? Necesito tu ayuda con...

  
-Ahora no Stiles ¿no ves que estoy hablando? Aparte, es hora del almuerzo y tengo hambre, luego a la salida si eso.

  
-Perdona...

  
Como siempre igual, nadie tiene tiempo para mí... Salí de allí rápido, quería ir a casa de Derek ya, no aguantaba más la incertidumbre.

  
-¡Stilinski! ¿A dónde cree usted que va? – gritó a mis espaldas el entrenador.

  
-¡Oh! Entrenador, yo voy...

  
El entrenador tocó el silbato.

  
-¡Nada, Stilinski! Usted no va a ningún sitio que no sea mi clase ¿entendido? Usted y el señor McCall han perdido demasiadas clases ya.

  
-Pero entrenador...

  
El entrenador volvió a tocar el silbato.

  
-Ni peros ni peras Stilinski, va a venir conmigo, usted no se va de aquí hasta que acaben las clases.

  
El entrenador me arrastró con él a su despacho. Esperé ahí con él a que comiera y luego me llevó hasta la clase de economía que tenía con él. Estuvo detrás de mí hasta que todas las clases acabaron. Me pasé todo el rato pensando en lo que Derek podría querer, torturándome y agobiándome mucho. Por fin tocó la campana, salí corriendo y me monté en mi Jeep.  
Cuando llegué al loft de Derek pegué en su puerta y abrió. Ahí estaba mi lobo sexy, con solo un pantalón holgado de chándal, con su pecho, ancho y fuerte descubierto. No pude evitar sonreír y excitarme un poco al verle, era un jodido Dios. Entré y me lancé a sus brazos, dándole un suave beso, que a mi sorpresa, él no respondió. Me separé de él confundido.

  
-¿Ocurre algo Derek? – pregunte muy confuso y dolido.

  
-Entra, tenemos que hablar. – dijo con tono frío y seco.

  
Eso me hizo estremecer, nada bueno se avecinaba. Pase al loft detrás de él.

  
-Dime Derek, que ocurre. – pregunté al borde de un ataque de nervios.

  
-Stiles... – dijo con voz baja y seca.

  
Derek resopló y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

  
-Di lo que sea ya Derek, que te juro que me va a dar un ataque de nervios si no hablas ya. – le apresuré.

  
-Hemos terminado. – dijo al fin de forma ruda.

  
Me quedé espantado, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, enmudecí, mi rostro se tornó pálido, sentí mi corazón detenerse y mis lágrimas amenazar con caer. Derek solo me miraba fijo y serio, sin ninguna expresión ni muestra de estar afectado.

  
-Pe-pero... ¿Por qué? – pregunté con la voz rota por el dolor.

  
-Porque creo que esto está mal, tú y yo no debimos tener nada ¿comprendes? A mí me gustan las mujeres, siempre ha sido así, esto es solo un error Stiles. – dijo de forma áspera y dura.

  
Después de escuchar esas horribles palabras de mi lobo, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, yo no era nada para él, solo un error, yo le entregué todo y ahora me decía... Esto era más de lo que yo podía soportar. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, mi pecho dolía, dolía como nunca antes había hecho, me levante y cogí mis cosas dirigiéndome a la salida del loft.

  
-Stiles, yo no... – escuché decir a Derek por detrás con un poco de pena en su voz.

  
-¡No Derek! Está bien así, no necesito más explicaciones ni que te de pena, ya ha quedado muy claro todo... Yo solo era un juego para ti. – dije entre sollozos saliendo corriendo de allí sin darle tiempo a decir nada más.

  
Corrí todo lo que pude hasta llegar a mi Jeep, sentía que no podía respirar, mi pecho dolía como mil demonios, creo que la última vez que estuve así fue cuando mama murió... Todos a los que amo se van, me dejan o me odian... El dolor que tenía dentro de mí era insoportable. Conduje frenéticamente hasta mi casa, no sé cómo no me maté, ya que las lágrimas apenas me dejaban ver el camino. Cuando llegué a mi cuarto me tiré en la cama, pasé toda la noche llorando como un bebe y pensando en el porqué de todo. No entiendo que hice para merecer esto, siempre he intentado ser buena persona, siempre antepuse a los demás... Yo amaba a Derek, le entregué todo, mi corazón, mi alma, mi virginidad... Y el solo lo usó y lo trituró entre sus manos con esas frías palabras...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, si es así kudeen y comenten, ¡gracias a todos!


	3. Capítulo 2: Adiós...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 2, narrador por Stiles, narrador omnisciente y Derek.

**_Stiles:_ **

Después de pasar, no sé cuántas horas, llorando en mi habitación, ya me había quedado sin lágrimas, por mucho que quisiera no podía seguir llorando. Me sentía tan solo, abandonado, desolado... Estaba roto en mil pedazos, sumido en la soledad, no quería vivir, pero me daba miedo morir. Pensando en todas las posibilidades que mi triste vida podía abarcar, la mejor era irme, irme muy lejos, aquí no podía ser feliz. Viendo a mi ex-manada, a mis ex-amigos y a mi ahora ex-novio y amor de mi vida, todos los días, me iba a ser imposible salir de este pozo. No iba a poder ser capaz de seguir adelante, aparte, si me fuera, mi padre no tendría que estar pendiente de mí, ni preocuparse por tener que compaginar el trabajo, con Melissa y conmigo. Sería más fácil para todos si desapareciera, estoy seguro que si me voy Derek estará feliz de no volver a toparse con un ser como yo... Y que hablar de Scott, no más recuerdo de la muerte de su amor, al igual que Lydia, que ya no tendrá que soportar más al pesado e hiperactivo de Stiles... Todos son ventajas, así que decidido, hare una pequeña maleta con lo necesario para irme a otro lugar y cogeré a mi pequeño Jeep.

**_Narrador omnisciente:_ **

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa Stilinski.

-¿Qué opinas Brad? – preguntó una chica de ojos azules y pelo rojo.

-No lo sé, tiene potencial... Mucha oscuridad y dolor, eso siempre es bueno. – contestó un chico de ojos oscuros y pelo rubio.

-Yo creo que nos servirá, todos estarán de acuerdo. – musitó la chica.

-Lo interceptaremos en las afueras de este triste pueblucho.

Ambos chicos sonrieron desapareciendo entre las sombras de la calle.

**_Stiles:_ **

Después de preparar todo lo necesario para mi nueva vida decidí dejar una nota a mi padre, donde explicar el porqué de mi huida y pedirle que no me busquen. Cuando todo estuvo listo, guardé todo en mi jeep y puse en marcha mi nueva vida.

Ya había salido de Beacon Hills, estaba camino a Nueva York ya es un ciudad grande y ahí tendré oportunidades. Una tormenta estaba empezando a caer, no veía muy bien a causa de la cantidad de agua cuando, de repente, una figura apareció en medio de la carretera. Giré el volante rápidamente, causando que me chocara contra un árbol, el golpe fue muy fuerte y quedé muy aturdido. Sentí unas manos cogerme y sacarme de mi coche.

-Perfecto, ya te tenemos, no te preocupes, todo estará bien. – susurró una voz que no conocía.

-Ponle en el coche, hay que llevarlo a casa. – dijo otra voz que no reconocí tampoco.

Sentí como me cogían en brazos y me llevaban a no sé dónde, luego, todo se volvió negro...

**_Derek:_ **

-Bueno... Ya lo he hecho, será mejor así, yo no estoy hecho para él y él no está hecho para mí. Estar juntos es como intentar mezclar aceite y agua... Simplemente imposible. Yo estoy roto de mil maneras diferentes y Stiles también, aparte Scott es mi alpha y dudo que le haga gracia nuestra relación, sin mencionar que Stiles es un hombre y a mí nunca me gustaron los hombres, aparte de que nunca podría darme lo que yo siempre quise, una familia, unos hijos, una vida normal... Definitivamente ha sido lo correcto, aparte, una persona como yo no es buena para él, estoy tan roto que estar juntos no solo no lo ayudará a recomponerse, si no que nos romperá más a ambos... Aunque cuando le dije eso se lo vio tan devastado... Sus lágrimas me rompieron el corazón... Pero es por su bien Derek, en unos años él te lo agradecerá, yo lo agradeceré. – decía para mí mismo.

\- Eso lo dices para convencerte a ti mismo de que lo que has hecho no ha sido la mayor estupidez de tu vida ¿no, sobrino mío? – dijo Peter por mis espaldas en su tono burlón habitual.

-Cállate Peter... – gruñí enfadado.

¿Por qué debía meterse en lo que no le incumbe? ¿Desde cuándo está aquí? Tengo que cambiar la puerta del loft, o quizás cambiar de casa ya que todo el mundo aparece sin avisar y entran sin permiso.

-Oh venga Derek, sabes perfectamente que lo que has hecho es una tontería, ese chico te necesitaba más que nunca y tú le has dado la espalda como todos.

Le miré con la peor de mis caras y mi mirada asesina.

-No me malinterpretes, sobrino, a mí me da igual ese muchacho, pero las personas tan solas y devastadas suelen hacer tonterías.

-¿Qué? – pregunté confundido.

-Ya sabes, cosas como suicidarse o no sé... – dejó caer Peter.

-Stiles no es de esos, es mucho más fuerte. – espeté.

-¿Otra vez intentando auto convencerte? Será muy fuerte y todo lo que quieras, pero a ese chico ya no le queda nada ¿no lo ves? Toda la manada y sus amigos le han dejado de lado.

-¿Y su padre? – le inquirí pensando en el sheriff, Stiles nunca le haría algo así a su padre y menos desde la muerte de su madre.

-Derek... Su padre tiene ahora nueva novia, apenas repara en el chico. – dijo Peter con un tono como si hablara con un niño chico y tonto.

Me quedé pensando durante un momento, asimilando y analizando las palabras de Peter. Cuando me di cuenta de que tenía razón palidecí... ¿Y si se mataba? No podría vivir con la culpa, vale que Stiles no esté hecho para mí pero aun así no puedo permitir que algo le pase.

Sin mediar palabra e ignorando la risa burlona de Peter, salí corriendo a casa de Stiles con el corazón encogido.

Cuando llegué, fui directo a la ventana de Stiles, intenté entrar pero estaba cerrada, busqué algún otro sitio hasta que reparé que la ventana de la cocina no tenía puesta el seguro. Entré por ahí. Cuando estaba en el salón pude ver una carta encima de la mesa, ponía:

_“Para Papá: Te quiero y lo siento, adiós. Stiles”_

No pensé mucho en ello, era algo raro, pero ahora solo quería ver a Stiles. Subí a su habitación para ver si volvía pronto y poder hablar con él. Una vez dentro, vi algo raro en su habitación. Al fijarme bien vi que no estaba su portátil, el armario estaba abierto y no había ropa, y algunas cosas que él tenía siempre por la habitación no estaban. Simplemente no podía entender que pasaba, estaba confuso. Entonces recordé la carta, no podía ser... Baje corriendo, abrí la carta y la empecé a leer.

_“Hola papa, si estás leyendo esta carta ya debo de estar muy lejos, te preguntarás el porqué de mi marcha repentina, no te preocupes, solo es que necesitaba alejarme de todo y todos, para que así todos fueseis felices sin tenerme incordiando a todas horas. Mi vida aquí no tiene sentido, nadie me quiere cerca y cuando estoy con alguien nada más que consigo, molestarlo, desesperarlo y amargarle la vida. No quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti ni para nadie, y menos ahora que por fin volviste a encontrar el amor. Te quiero mucho papa, nunca lo olvides, si algún día Scotty decide perdonarme espero que le digas que siempre lo quise y lo querré, siempre será mi hermano, dile que siento lo de Allison, que yo nunca quise que nada malo le ocurriera, dile a Lydia, que siento todo lo que pasó, que siento haber sido tan pesado a veces y dale las gracias por su amistad y comprensión, también, y aunque te suene raro, quiero que si Derek alguna vez pregunta por mí le digas que estoy bien y que siempre lo querré, no importa el daño que me hiciera, pero que todo es mejor así. No te robo más tiempo papa, espero que seas feliz. Te quiere, tu hijo Stiles._

_PD: No me busques, porque no me encontrarás, pienso irme muy lejos, aprovecha y se feliz.”_

No podía ser, no puedo creérmelo, mi cabeza era incapaz de procesar aquello, Stiles... Mi Stiles se había ido para siempre, y todo porque yo soy un idiota. Tengo que buscarle y traerlo de vuelta, no puedo dejarle solo, cualquier cosa le puede pasar, Stiles siempre tuvo un imán para los problemas...

Con ese pensamiento empecé a buscar a Stiles, a buscar su rastro. Corrí durante horas por el bosque, desesperado y aterrado, buscando cualquier rastro del castaño, arrepintiéndome de lo idiota que puedo llegar a ser. De pronto pude captar algo de su olor, corrí en esa dirección y lo que me encontré me dejo aterrado y helado. Era su Jeep, estaba empotrado contra un árbol, había un poco de sangre en el volante. No podía ser... Stiles tenía que estar bien... Si le pasaba algo nunca me lo perdonaría. Seguí durante toda la noche buscando a Stiles, pero no había rastro de él, simplemente era como... Si hubiese desaparecido.

Cansado, aterrado y dolido fui a casa de Scott a pagar mi frustración y mi dolor con él mayor causante de este, aparte de mí mismo, claro está.

-¡Scott! – grité aporreando su ventana.

El chico se levantó de un salto de su cama y me abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Der...

No pudo terminar, nada más abrir le salté encima y empecé a golpearlo con rabia. Scott me lanzó y me empezó a devolver los golpes. Estábamos teniendo una pelea monumental.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – gritaba desesperado.

-¡No sé de qué me hablas! – respondía Scott.

Al momento, el sheriff y Melissa irrumpieron en la habitación, poniéndose entre medio de ambos para evitar que lucháramos más tiempo.

-¡Qué está pasando! – exigió saber el sheriff.

-¡No lo sé, Derek ha venido y me ha atacado sin mediar palabra! – gritó Scott.

-¡Porque todo es tu culpa! – gruñí lleno de rabia.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Melissa.

-Es Stiles, por tu culpa se ha ido. – escupí con odio.

-¿¡Qué!? Repite eso Derek. – dijo el sheriff exaltado.

Sin decir una palabra le entregué la carta que escribió Stiles. El sheriff empezó a leerla, sus ojos se humedecieron y se puso pálido, tuvo que sentarse para no caerse.

-Esto... Esto no es posible... ¿De dónde la sacaste Derek? – preguntó un muy dolido y aturdido sheriff.

-De su casa, fui a ver a Stiles y me la encontré allí. Vi que se había llevado muchas cosas de su habitación.

-No puede ser... Mi único hijo... Dios Stiles...

-Y eso no es lo peor, salí a buscarle y no lo encontré, solo vi su Jeep estampado contra un árbol a las afueras del pueblo, llevo toda la noche buscándolo, pero no puedo encontrar ni el más ligero rastro de él.

Tanto el sheriff, como Melissa, e incluso Scott me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, en ellos se podía ver el miedo, el arrepentimiento, la sorpresa y la confusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste, no olviden kudear y comentar por favor, solo así sabre que opinan, ¡gracias!


	4. Capítulo 3: Mi nueva familia.

**Stiles:**

Mi cabeza dolía de manera sobrecogedora, mis parpados me pesaban, quería abrir los ojos pero no podía. Podía sentir como estaba en una cama, era bastante cómoda, y las sabanas eran suaves al tacto. Escuché una puerta abrirse y empezar a hablar a dos personas, reconocía las voces como las personas que me rescataron del accidente.

-¿Aun no despierta? – pregunta la chica.

-Debe de estar apunto. – respondió el chico.

-Fue un accidente grave, tuvo un gran golpe en la cabeza. – volvió a hablar la chica.

-Es fuerte, despertará, tranquila Jess. – concluyó el chico.

Luego volví a caer en la oscuridad.

Me desperté de repente, abriendo los ojos de par en par, estaba desorientado, ¿dónde estaba? Esto no es mi habitación. Luego recordé lo del accidente y los chicos. Mis ojos se empezaron a acostumbrar a la oscuridad. A mi lado había una chica pelirroja, piel clara con pecas en la cara y delgada dormida en una silla al lado de mi cama.

-¿Hola? – dije con un hilo de voz y con la voz ronca por haber estado mucho tiempo sin hablar.

La chica despertó de un salto y me miró a la cara, primero tenía una expresión de susto y luego se relajó y me dedicó una bonita sonrisa. Me quedé mirando sus ojos, eran muy bonitos, de un azul intenso.

-¡Despertaste! – exclamó feliz mientras cogía una de mis manos entre las suyas. - ¡Brad! ¡Ha despertado! – gritó mirando hacía la puerta.

Al momento esta se abrió y dio paso a un chico hermoso, de ojos oscuros y pelo rubio, cuerpo definido y trabajado, piel levemente tostada y sonrisa de anuncio, he de decir que me dejó totalmente encandilado.

-Hola bello durmiente. – dice el chico guapo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Te traigo un cubo Stiles? – dijo la chica entre risas.

Cuando salí del trance la miré extrañado alzando una ceja en señal de confusión.

-Lo digo porque se te estaba cayendo la baba. – concluyó riendo y guiñándome un ojo la chica.

Me puse colorado como un tomate.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Eso no es así... – musité nervioso jugando con mis dedos.

Ellos rieron por mi reacción.

Alcé la vista para encarar a la chica.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Por qué me habéis ayudado? ¿Cómo sabéis mi nombre? – pregunté confuso.

-Tranquilo Stiles, aquí estas a salvo. – dijo la chica apretando mi mano para tranquilizarme. – Yo soy Jessica, pero todos me llaman Jess y él es mi hermano Brad. – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Te hemos ayudado porque tuviste un accidente y eres un chico muy especial Stiles, hemos oído hablar de ti y queremos ayudarte, queremos ser tu familia de ahora en adelante. – continuó el chico, Brad.

Me quedé atónito, no entendía nada.

-Perdonad, pero no entiendo nada, ¿quién os habló de mí? ¿Quién os dijo que era especial? ¿Por qué querríais tenerme como familia? Yo solo soy un débil y estúpido humano, que no hace nada bien y que solo sirve para estorbar...

-No es así como nosotros te vemos. – se apresura a decir Brad cogiendo mi otra mano y dedicándome una bonita sonrisa.

-Stiles, créenos, no eres débil ni estúpido, eres una persona muy fuerte y especial, y vamos a ayudarte a salir adelante, te enseñaremos de lo que eres capaz, te darás cuenta de que los verdaderamente estúpidos son los que un día te dejaron de lado y te dañaron, te enseñaremos a enfocar tu ira y dolor y te aseguro que haremos que se arrepientan de todo lo que te hicieron. – dijo Jess.

-Pero yo... No entiendo nada... – murmuré más para mí.

-Tranquilo, descansa, tuviste un golpe muy fuerte, mañana te presentaremos al resto y te explicaremos todo con calma ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias... – musité.

-No hay que darlas Stiles, ahora tú serás de nuestra familia.

-Una cosa más, ¿cuánto llevo inconsciente?

-Tres días. – responde Brad desde la puerta.

Eso es mucho tiempo... ¿Cómo estarán todos? ¿Me habrán salido a buscar? Lo dudo, seguro que todos están felices de haberse librado de mí...

-No le des más vueltas a la cabeza y descansa Stiles. – interrumpe mis pensamientos Jess. – Mañana será un gran día.

Asiento hacía ella y me tumbo en la cama nuevamente, dejando así que el sueño me invada.

**Derek:**

Han pasado 3 días desde que Stiles desapareció, 3 días en los que no he comido, ni dormido ni he hecho nada que no sea buscarlo desesperadamente. El sheriff ha dado la alerta a todos los pueblos de alrededor para que si ven a Stiles nos avisen. Toda la manada ha ayudado a buscar a Stiles, incluso Scott, después de la noche que fui a verle al fin reaccionó, supongo que su madre y el padre de Stiles le hicieron darse cuenta de su error.

_-Es Stiles, por tu culpa se ha ido. – escupí con odio._

_-¿¡Qué!? Repite eso Derek. – dijo el sheriff exaltado._

_Sin decir una palabra le entregué la carta que escribió Stiles. El sheriff empezó a leerla, sus ojos se humedecieron y se puso pálido, tuvo que sentarse para no caerse._

_-Esto... Esto no es posible... ¿De dónde la sacaste Derek? – preguntó un muy dolido y aturdido sheriff._

_-De su casa, fui a ver a Stiles y me la encontré allí. Vi que se había llevado muchas cosas de su habitación._

_-No puede ser... Mi único hijo... Dios Stiles..._

_-Y eso no es lo peor, salí a buscarle y no lo encontré, solo vi su Jeep estampado contra un árbol a las afueras del pueblo, llevo toda la noche buscándolo, pero no puedo encontrar ni el más ligero rastro de él._

_Tanto el sheriff, como Melissa, e incluso Scott me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, en ellos se podía ver el miedo, el arrepentimiento, la sorpresa y la confusión._

_-¡Oh no! No puede ser verdad... Derek, por favor... – empieza a sollozar el sheriff._

_Melissa corre a abrazar y consolar al muy devastado sheriff._

_-¿Y ese puede saber por qué tengo yo la culpa de que Stiles se haya ido o de que tenga un accidente? – dice Scott cuando consigue reaccionar._

_Mis ojos se tornan azules y me tiro de nuevo a golpear a Scott._

_-Porque – un golpe. – tú eras – otro golpe. – como su hermano – otro golpe más. – y lo dejaste. – un último golpe y Scott me lanza al otro lado de la habitación._

_-¿Y tú? Eras su pareja ¿qué pasó Derek? – dijo Scott._

_-Eso no te importa. – gruñí. – busca a Stiles y encuéntralo. – y con eso salí de la habitación de Scott._

_Fin del Flashback_

-Ya hace tres días que lo buscamos Derek y no encontramos nada, lo más seguro es que esté...

-¡Cállate Aiden! ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! – rugí con furia.

-¡Tranquilos! Vamos a encontrar a Stiles. – dijo Scott.

-¿Has conseguido ver, oír o sentir algo Lydia? – habló el sheriff.

El sheriff se veía tan mal como yo, pálido, con ojeras enromes, más delgado y con el rostro demacrado por el vacío que dejó Stiles en nuestras vidas, ambos habíamos perdido a lo que más queríamos y todo por idiotas...

-Lo siento... Yo-yo... De verdad que lo intento... – solloza Lydia.

Malia se acerca y pone una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo e intentando reconfortarla.

-Tranquila, Stiles siempre sabe salir de los problemas. – dice Ethan  que se acercó junto a su hermano a consolar a Lydia también.

Scott se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con las manos sujetando la cabeza que tenía agachada mirando al suelo. Kira estaba a su lado, acariciando su cabello, mientras que Liam lo miraba muy preocupado. Mi mirada se posó en el pequeño sillón marrón de la derecha, ese que tanto le gustaba a Stiles, él siempre que venía a casa se sentaba allí, yo lo levantaba y me sentaba luego, poniendo a Stiles en mi regazo, para poder así abrazarlo mientras veíamos una película, o besarnos o simplemente acariciar su cuerpo. Sentí de nuevo un gran dolor en mi pecho. Mi lobo aullaba por salir rasgando mi piel. Las lágrimas amenazaban por desbordarse en cualquier momento...

-¿Dónde estás Stiles? No puedes abandonarme... – murmuré con la voz rota por el dolor dirigiéndome a la salida del loft para ir de nuevo en busca de Stiles.

**Narrador omnisciente:**

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy lejos de Beacon Hills...

-¿Qué no puede abandonarle? Él fue él que abandonó al pobre Stiles. – dijo molesta Jess mirando el pozo de las revelaciones.

-Maldito lobo hijo de pu... – gruñó Brad.

-Tranquilos niños míos, pronto lo pagarán, ahora Stiles es uno de los nuestro ¿recordáis? – dijo un hombre mayor saliendo de entre las sombras con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo sabemos maestro. – respondieron al unísono.

-Hicisteis un gran trabajo encontrándolo mis niños, podemos usar ese dolor y rabia para desarrollar su potencial, él es de los nuestro. – dijo el hombre mientras acariciaba las cabezas de los jóvenes, ambos sonrieron orgullosos.

-Gracias, sabes que haríamos lo que sea por ti. – musitó contenta Jess.

-Lo que sea. – afirmo también feliz Brad.

-Lo sé mis niños, ahora id a descansar, mañana presentaremos a Stiles a toda la familia, ahora nosotros cuidaremos de él – ordenó a los chicos. - Ahora su oscuridad no será motivo de rechazo si no de unidad y familia, podrá sentirse completo y aceptado aquí, con nosotros, conmigo, bajo mis órdenes.... – murmuró para sí mismo con una sonrisa realmente malévola.

**Stiles:**

Me desperté con la luz que entraba en mi habitación. Había dormido francamente bien por primera vez desde lo del Nogitsune. Ahora que me fijaba, era una habitación enorme, con cuarto de baño y todo, tenía un armario, una cama de matrimonio, televisión, un escritorio, estanterías con muchos libros, con un pequeño balcón, era increíblemente bonita, grande y acogedora. Mi estómago empezó a protestar por la falta notoria de comida, justo me estoy levantando cuando alguien pega en mi puerta.

-Adelante.

-¡Hola Stiles! ¿Qué tal has dormido? – preguntó Jess entrando por la puerta.

-Muy bien Jess, gracias, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que de verdad duermo así de seguido y bien. – respondo feliz.

-Me alegro mucho, ahora date una ducha, vístete y baja, debes de tener hambre ¿no?

-Sí, la verdad es que mucha. – respondo sonriendo y agachando la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

-Pues venga, no tardes, todos te estaremos esperando abajo.

-¿Todos? – pregunté confuso.

-Sí, todos nosotros, tu nueva familia, te dijimos que hoy te la presentaríamos.

-¡Es cierto! Muchas gracias de verdad yo no merezco esto... Sois demasiado buenos conmigo... – musitó con tristeza.

-¡Oh! ¡No seas tonto Stiles! Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y más tú Stiles, eres un gran chico. – me consoló Jess dándome un abrazo. – Venga, ahora rápido, al maestro no le gusta esperar.

-¿Maestro? – pregunté confuso.

-Sí, él es como nuestro padre, él nos acoge en su casa, que es esta, nos educa, nos da trabajos, cuida de nosotros, nos ayuda a sacar nuestro potencial y todo eso. – comenta Jess.

-Parece un gran hombre y una buena persona. – murmuro.

-Sí, lo es, aunque no todos lo ven claro, bueno basta de charlas, dúchate vengaaaaa. – me dice Jess mientras me empuja al baño que hay en mi habitación.

Después de darme una ducha refrescante y vigorizante, me pongo algo de ropa de la maleta que cogí de casa, que Jess y Brad debieron de coger cuando me rescataron, y bajé hasta la cocina. Allí me encontré con Jess, Brad y otros chicos.

-¡Por fin! – exclamó Brad.

-¡Ven Stiles que te presento! – gritó Jess tirando de mi brazo hacia dentro.

-Stiles, estos son Luke, Jeremy, Sophi, Jake y Rachel. – dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno. – Chicos, este es Stiles, el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Se acercaron a mí y me saludaron uno por uno, todos eran realmente guapos. Luke parecía un chico bueno y tranquilo, era un chico alto, pelo castaño, delgado, ojos azules/grisáceos, piel blanca, cuerpo ejercitado y rostro realmente hermoso. Jeremy tenía apariencia de chico malo, era un chico con un cuerpo bien formado y ejercitado, más que Luke, ojos verde brillantes, cara de ángel, piel ligeramente tostada, alto, aunque menos que Luke, y realmente sexy. Sophi parecía una modelo, era una chica muy guapa, delgada y muy alta, ojos azules/verdosos, pelo castaño y labios muy carnosos. Jake parecía un chico misterioso, tenía unos ojos azul claro, tanto que podías ver a través de ellos casi, era de la estatura de Jeremy, muy pálido de piel, su pelo era negro como la noche y era delgado, tenía una sonrisa muy sexy, que derretiría el mismo infierno. Por último estaba Rachel, ella era de la estatura de Jess, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos oscuros, piel blanca y labios carnosos, era también delgada, pero tenía más curvas que Jess.

-Hola Stiles, encantado de verte tan bien. – dice alguien a mis espaldas.

-¡Maestro! – gritan todos emocionados.

Me giro y me encuentro con el maestro, él que se supone que será como un nuevo padre para mí, la persona que sin conocerme me ha abierto las puertas de su casa. Era un hombre mayor, con el pelo castaño y los ojos azules, apuesto, bastante fuerte, piel blanca y un poco de barba, grande y alto, con una gran cicatriz bajo el cuello.

-Ho-hola... Gra-gracias por acogerme en su casa – tartamudeo avergonzado mientras juego con los dedos de mis manos.

-No seas tímido Stiles, ahora somos como familia. – dice mientras me abraza. - ¿Te gusta tu habitación?

-Esa habitación... ¿Es para mí? – pregunto asombrado al recordarla.

-Claro que sí, entera para ti.- responde con una gran sonrisa.

Yo me emociono, esbozo otra sonrisa igual o más grande que la suya, miro hacía donde están los chicos y ellos me miran felices.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! – exclamo lleno de alegría. - ¿Cómo podré pagárselo? Se están portando tan bien conmigo sin conocerme...

-No te preocupes por eso ahora Stiles, vamos a desayunar, por cierto, mi nombre es Gradel, pero todos me llaman Maestro. – dice mientras se sienta en la mesa.

-De acuerdo Maestro... – murmuro mientras me siento junto a Jess y Brad para comer.

Por fin parece que mi vida da un cambio y para bien, por fin tengo familia y amigos de verdad, o eso parece. Espero que esta sea mi segunda oportunidad y espero no fastidiar todo otra vez y que no me hagan lo mismo que Scott, Derek, Lydia, mi padre y el resto de la manada...

 

(Lee la nota final para saber que actores representarían a los nuevos personajes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para que os hagáis una idea de como son los personajes les he comparado con actores: Jess es como Molly Quinn (Alexis en Castle) Brad es como Brenton Thwaites con el pelo rubio (Principe Phillip en Malefica), Luke es como Liam Hemsworth (Gale de The Hunger Games), Jeremy es como Jense Ackles (Dean winchester en Supernatural), Sophi es como Angelina Jolie de joven, Jake es como Ian Somerhalder (Damon Salvatore en The Vampire Diares), Rachel es como Selena Gomez (cantante y actriz) y Gradel, osea el maestro es como Bradd Pitt en malditos bastardos.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que os esta gustando el fic, no os olvidéis de comentary kudear, gracias a todos, un beso!


	5. Capítulo 4: Fanau.

**Stiles:**

-Tengo una duda... Bueno... En realidad muchas. – digo mientras trago mi desayuno.

-Pregunta lo que quieras. – contestó Gradel, o el Maestro como todos le decían.

-Emmm... Por dónde empezar... – musito para mí mismo agarrando mi mentón y adoptando postura pensativa.

-¿Por el principio quizás? – se burló Jeremy.

-¡Jeremy! No seas estúpido. – le reprendió Rachel. – Perdónale Stiles.

-No pasa nada. – dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Rachel parecía una niña linda, tímida y amable.

-Si te sirve de guía lo primero que yo preguntaría sería el porque me trajeron aquí, esa fue mi primera pregunta. – dijo Jake con una sonrisa ladina.

-Eeeehh... Eso estaría bien. – dije mirando a Gradel.

-Bueno, Stiles, eres un chico estupendo por lo que tengo entendido, y por lo que sé estas solo, tus amigos y familia te dieron de lado después de lo del Nogitsune y cómo eres un chico especial decidí acogerte y ayudarte al igual que a los demás.

\- Eso es así, todos éramos como tú Stiles, estábamos solos, éramos débiles y no sabíamos cuál era nuestro lugar ni propósito en la vida. Pero eso cambió cuando el Maestro nos acogió, ahora tenemos esta pequeña familia, tenemos poder, mucho poder y un propósito, ayudar al maestro en lo que él deseé, a cambio, él nos da todo lo que ves, familia, amigos, hogar, trabajo, estudios, poder y lo más importante, venganza. – contó Sophi pero la última palabra usó un tono sombrío.

Tragué duro, no quería venganza, no quería dañarles...

-No te preocupes Stiles, sé que ahora no piensas en venganza, que no la deseas, pero créeme, lo harás. – dijo Gradel.

Le miré confuso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Porque a todos nos pasó igual. – sentenció Luke con un tono serio y neutro.

Me quedé pensativo durante un rato, ¿por qué iba a querer algo así? Es cierto que en cierta manera siento un poco de rabia hacia ellos porque me han hecho mucho daño pero yo no quiero hacérselo a ellos, yo no soy así, ¿o sí? Decidí dejar ese tema aparte.

-¿Por qué soy especial? Que yo sepa no soy más que un humano torpe, estúpido, hiperactivo y débil. – pregunté recordando lo que dijo Gradel.

-Eso no es así Stiles, tu eres único, puede que antes fueras un humano y fueras débil, pero ya no y menos después de tu entrenamiento. –contestó Gradel.

Me quedé atónito, confuso... No entendí nada, ¿cuándo había cambiado yo? Lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido.

-No entiendo... Yo solo soy un humano, deben de estar equivocados. – musité confundido.

Todos se miraron con una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro.

-No Stiles, no lo estamos, todo cambio con el Nogitsune. Para poder sacar al Nogitsune de alguien, hay que matar al recipiente de este, pero contigo no ocurrió eso, tu libraste una batalla interna con él y luego te “escupió”, por decirlo de alguna manera, al hacer eso, vuestras esencias se mezclaron, quedando parte de ti en él, por eso tenía tu aspecto, y parte de él quedó dentro de ti, poder. – explicó Gradel.

-Entonces... ¿Soy un Nogitsune? – dije aterrado.

-Claro que no Stiles, no puedes ser un Nogitsune, los Nogitsune son Kitsunes oscuros y lo son de nacimiento, tu eres un ser llamado Fanau, del maorí, renacido, es un término que se utiliza para los seres como tú, los que vuelven a la vida de forma sobrenatural, existen muy pocos casos como el tuyo, los Fanau son seres realmente poderosos, debido a su esencia humana y sobrenatural, cada Fanau tiene su propio poder, dependiendo de la criatura que hubiera tomado su cuerpo con anterioridad, a ti te poseyó un Nogitsune, y no uno cualquiera, sino el más poderoso conocido, así que vas a ser una persona realmente fuerte si te entrenas, los Nogitsunes toman gran parte de su poder del caos, el dolor y el miedo, pero como Fanau también puedes obtener ese poder de ti mismo, y por lo que me han dicho mis chicos, tú tienes mucho dolor, caos y miedo acumulado en tu ser por culpa de los que te abandonaron, yo te ayudaré a canalizar ese dolor Stiles.

-Yo-yo no sé... Tengo miedo de perder el control o de volver a ser como el Nogitsune, dejar de ser yo mismo...

-Stiles, esto no tiene nada que ver con una posesión, el Nogitsune no te puede hacer nada, ese poder es parte de ti, no vas a perder el control, no dejaras de ser tú mismo ya que ese poder es parte de ti ya, lo quieras o no, y es mejor que aprendas a usarlo y controlarlo para que así puedas tomar las riendas de tu vida por fin. Stiles, ya nadie te volverá a dañar, te lo aseguro. – dijo Gradel agarrando mi mano en modo de apoyo y para tranquilizarme.

Y como obra de magia me relajé, dejé de sentir miedo y empecé a sentirme bien.

-Gracias...

-Agradeces demasiados las cosas. – dijo Jake.

-Déjalo Jake, no es malo eso. – le regañó Brad.

-Una duda más, ¿cómo supisteis de mí?

-Fácil, yo y Brad te encontramos, pasábamos por Beacon Hills y supimos de ti, de todo lo que habías pasado y demás, entonces decidimos ayudarte y cuando te vimos accidentado en la carretera vimos la oportunidad de traerte aquí. – relató Jess.

-Nada más verte supimos que eras como nosotros y que serías de los nuestros, ibas a agradarle a todos seguro. – comentó Brad.

-Y así fue, mis niños tienen muy buen ojo. ¿Algo más Stiles?

-Por ahora no se me ocurre nada más. – mustié.

Tenía demasiado que procesar aun y mi mente no podía hacer tantas cosas a la vez.

-Bueno, cuando se te ocurra cualquier otra cosa solo pregunta Stiles, te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites. Sigue comiendo anda, estás demasiado delgado. – inquirió el Maestro.

-De acuerdo. – contesté y rápidamente empecé a devorar de nuevo mi delicioso desayuno.

Una vez terminado el desayuno Brad y Jess me enseñaron el resto de la casa, era una mansión enorme, con un patio gigante, muchas habitaciones como la mía, un gran salón de eventos, una salita, un Hall, una cocina, una biblioteca, un invernadero, tenía todo lo que podías pedir y más, hasta tenía una gran piscina.

-¡Este sitio es increíble! – exclamo con entusiasmos.

-Sí ¿Verdad? Tenemos mucha suerte. – dice Jess.

-Hay una cosa que quería preguntaros...

-Dispara. – me anima Brad a seguir.

-¿Todos los que estáis aquí sois seres sobrenaturales? – pregunto con timidez, agachando la cabeza y rascándome la nuca.

-Sí, todos, hasta el Maestro. – contesta Jess.

-Y... ¿Qué sois?

-Bueno, mi hermana y yo, que somos mellizos, somos híbridos de  hombres lobos y vampiros, nuestro padre venía de una de las familias más antiguas y fuertes de hombres lobo de Europa, los Feintans y nuestra madre era una vampiro del clan Luna Azul, también uno de los más poderosos de Europa, ellos se conocieron durante los acuerdos de paz entre lobos y vampiros y tuvieron una aventura, como resultado nuestra madre quedó embarazada de nosotros, cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que éramos, híbridos, nos abandonó a nuestra suerte, ya que si alguien lo descubría nos matarían a nosotros y a ella, los híbridos están prohibidos y mi madre para no tener problemas, a la edad de 8 años, que es cuando desarrollamos nuestra faceta de hombre lobos, nos abandonó y entonces el maestro nos encontró y nos acogió. – contó Brad.

-Dios... Que horrible, ¿cómo una madre puede hacer eso a sus hijos? – pregunto horrorizado.

-La gente mira solo por su bienestar, no hay que esperar nada de nadie Stiles, pero eso ya te lo explicará el Maestro. – dijo Brad.

-Ya veo... ¿Y los demás?

-No conocemos bien sus historias pero te podemos hacer un pequeño esbozo, Sophi es un hada, ella perdió a su padres bien pequeña, se crio con sus tíos que la odiaban, la maltrataban y la humillaban, el Maestro la ayudó y la rescató de ahí. Jake es un Hechicero, repudiado de su clan por querer aprender más de lo debido y por usar un hechizo prohibido para salvar la vida a su madre, después de eso, incluso su madre lo repudió, luego el Maestro le dio cobijo. Rachel es una Meiga, todo su clan fue destruido por un clan rival, solo sobrevivió ella, el Maestro al recogió entre los escombros de su viejo hogar, estaba acurrucada entre los cadáveres de sus padres. Luke es un dragón, los de su especie están casi extintos, los humanos y los demás seres siempre los han cazado y esclavizado, ya que atraen la fortuna y la riqueza, no conozco su historia, nunca la quiso contar y aparte él fue el primero en llegar de todos, así que poco más os podemos decir. Por último está Jeremy, él es un hombre lobo pero posee ciertos poderes, es algo extraño, al parecer su madre era una bruja, que si te lo preguntas no son lo mismo que los hechiceros, los hechiceros, al igual que las meigas, nacen con el poder, pero los brujos y brujas invocan a poderes y fuerzas oscuras para obtener poder y hacer magia, Jeremy nació con la condición de lobo, pero su madre le puso una marca de poder que le permite poder usar cierta magia, esas cosas, como comprenderás, no están permitidas por los cazadores, ni la existencia de los brujos, así que cuando estos supieron de la existencia de Jeremy y su madre les dieron caza, matando a su madre y a su padre y dejando a él casi muerto,  Luke encontró a Jeremy en el claro del bosque casi muerto, lo trajo aquí y Gradel se hizo cargo de él. – relató Jess.

-Que historias tan tristes... Y yo pensaba que era un desgraciado... – musité con tristeza agachando mi cabeza.

-Bueno, lo que a ti te han hecho es algo horrible también Stiles, no se lo desearía a nadie como tú. – me consoló Brad poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Alcé mi vista hacía él e intenté sonreír, pero solo me salió una mueca.

-¿Y Gradel? O sea el Maestro. – pregunté cambiando de tema, no quería pensar en lo que me había ocurrido.

-Bueno lo único que sabemos a ciencia cierta es que él, es el hijo de Loki, por lo que tengo entendido, es como una especia de semidiós. Según la leyenda Loki es un Dios pagano, Dios del caos, la destrucción, las travesuras y la diversión, también impartía una justicia poética, fue encerrado junto a los demás Dioses paganos en la dimensión Regin por Hefístope. Sinceramente el Maestro no habla de eso, así que poco sabemos. – contó Brad.

-Tenemos que ir con el Maestro ya, él quería mostrarte algo y empezar con tu entrenamiento. – comentó Jess.

-Vamos Stiles, no tengas miedo, ahora no estás solo. – susurró Brad en mi oído tomando una de mis manos y guiándome por el camino.

**Narrador Omnisciente:**

Enfrente del pozo de las revelaciones se encontraba Gradel con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y su cuervo al lado.

-¿Qué te parece Finister? Es tan patético ver como esos lobitos y amigos buscan al pequeño Stiles... Lo que no saben es que cuando lo vuelvan a ver él ya no será el mismo y estará allí para matarlos y sembrar el caos en Beacon Hills... Aunque aún no quiera lo hará y más después del truquito que le tengo preparado, la oscuridad está ahí, dentro de él, su dolor y su poder son inmensos, será el mejor de mis soldados, el más poderos y oscuro, ya lo veras Finister... Traeremos el caos y la destrucción a Beacon Hills, como padre me dijo que hiciera.

Y Gradel empezó a reír de forma tenebrosa y gutural, de tal manera que helaría los huesos de cualquier ser humano o sobrenatural.

Al poco de dejar de reír entró Luke.

-Maestro, Jess y Brad están llegando con Stiles.

-Vale, diles que pasen, les estoy esperando. – le ordenó a Luke.

-De acuerdo maestro. – dijo Luke retirándose.

-Que empiece el juego Finister... – murmuró Gradel.

**Stiles:**

Llegamos hasta unas especies de catacumbas que se encontraban debajo de la casa.

-¿Es aquí? – pregunté cuando paramos delante de una puerta donde se encontraba recargado Luke.

-Por fin llegan, el Maestro está esperando a Stiles dentro. – dice Luke sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Perfecto, entonces vámonos. – musitó Brad arrastrándome dentro de la estancia.

Una vez estuve dentro puede observar que era un lugar un tanto tenebroso, había una especie de pozo antigua en medio de la estancia, todo estaba lleno de velas, que era lo único que iluminaba la estancia, había un cuervo negro que me miraba raro, o eso creo yo, también un escritorio con pergaminos y libros antiguos, una silla y muchiiiisimo polvo, esto necesitaba una buena limpieza...

-Hola Stiles, ven, tenemos que hablar. Jess, Brad, Luke, gracias por todos, podéis iros, cuando Stiles termine se reunirá con vosotros. – ordenó el maestro pero con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

-Si Maestro. – dijeron todos.

-Te veo luego Stiles. – se despidió Jess.

-Estaremos arriba. – dijo Brad.

-Suerte. – se limitó a decir Luke.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no quería quedarme solo ahí y menos después de que me deseara suerte Luke ¿qué me iban a hacer? El pánico empezó a apoderarse de mí.

-Tranquilo Stiles, no voy a hacerte nada. – me habló el Maestro con voz suave y calmada, como la que se usa con un animal herido, para así intentar tranquilizarme y no asustarme.

-¿Por qué no se pueden quedar? – pregunté temeroso.

-Stiles... Yo nunca te haría daño, yo no soy como ellos, como los que te dejaron de lado, yo te acepto como eres, con tus defectos y virtudes, con tu luz y tu oscuridad. – dijo Gradel recalcando la palabra oscuridad.

-Y entonces...

-No es por nada, es que te tengo que enseñar una cosa y como es muy personal creí conveniente que estuviéramos solos. – me cortó Gradel.

-¿Una cosa muy personal? – pregunté confuso.

-Si Stiles, este es el pozo de las revelaciones, en él puedes ver muchas cosas, entre ellas, que ocurre en otros lugares, quería mostrarte en él como han reaccionado tu familia y los que considerabas amigos ante tu marcha. ¿Preparado Stiles?

Me tensé, no quería verlo, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Yo solo quería olvidar, olvidar mi pasado, olvidarlo todo y a todos, no quería sufrir más, no quería ver que se alegraban de mi marcha, no soportaría aquello...

-Stiles, relájate, es necesario que lo veas, tienes que ser consciente de la realidad, no es para torturarte, esto es para hacerte más fuerte. – dijo Gradel tendiéndome su mano.

La acepté temeroso, no quería verlo, algo dentro de mí me decía que iba a ser doloroso, pero si él me lo pedía y decía que era bueno para mí quien era yo para cuestionarlo... Después de todo si ahora tengo un hogar y una familia es gracias a él.

Me asomé al pozo y apareció una imagen de la casa de Scott, en donde estaban él, mi padre y Melissa.

_-Es un alivio poder por fin estar con una familia de verdad, que peso me he quitado de encima, Stiles era demasiada carga. – musitó mi padre visiblemente feliz y relajado._

_-La verdad es que era un desgraciado, no sé cómo pude ser su amigo tanto tiempo, aparte de matar a Allison era un estúpido, un débil y un estorbo. Tu alivio debe de ser enorme John, si hubiera sido usted no sé qué habría hecho... – dijo Scott._

_-Supongo que morirte, como hizo su madre Claudia, yo aún creo que ella no luchó más contra su enfermedad por no tener que aguantar a ese niño rarito. – comentó Melissa con asco en su voz._

_-Desde luego, Claudia tuvo mucha suerte de poder irse y dejar a Stiles, yo hubiera hecho lo mismos siendo ella, menos mal que el chico por fin se fue. Seguramente ande muerto por ahí, si encontraron su Jeep accidentado y no hubo rastro de él..._

_-Espero que sea así. – espetó Scott cortando a mi padre._

Con cada palabra y cada gesto de ellos mi corazón se rompía un poco más. Yo sabía que no me querían ¿pero tanto? ¿Tanto me odiaban? ¿Tan malo soy? Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro sin control ninguno. Dolía, dolía como mil espadas atravesando mi pecho. Los sollozos e hipidos no tardaron en aparecer. Yo lo di todo por ellos, todo... Y ellos me odian, me desprecian hasta tal punto de decir esas cosas tan horribles...

-Y esto no es todo. – dijo el Maestro. – Veamos que tal está tu “novio”.

Con eso se empezó a formar la imagen del loft de Derek. En ella podía ver como Derek se estaba acostando con una mujer, me era familiar... ¡Braeden! La mercenaria que contrató primero Morrell para salvar a Isaac de la manada de alphas y luego Deucalion la contrató para salvar a Derek de los calaveras. No podía ser que Derek ya esté con otra... Aunque ya no estábamos juntos verlo disfrutar con otra persona dolía mucho...

_-¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Hacía tanto que no tenía un buen sexo! – exclamó exhausto Derek y con una sonrisa de satisfacción y felicidad en su rostro._

_-No me extraña... Después de haber estado con ese flacucho humano... ¿Cómo se llamaba?_

_-Stiles... Pero no me lo recuerdes Braeden, se me revuelve el estómago solo de pensarlo, no entiendo como estuve con un mocoso como él, tan feo, huesudo, paliducho, débil, estúpido e irritante. – bufó molesto Derek._

_-Yo tampoco Derek, tu eres un hombre guapo, sexy, fuerte, inteligente..._

_-Lo sé, pero ahora al menos estoy con alguien a mi altura. Stiles solo fue un pasatiempo, me pilló con las defensas bajas y, bueno... Pero no hablemos más de él, seguramente esté muerto por algún rincón y no volverá, así que no arruinemos este gran momento. – dijo Derek besando a Braeden otra vez._

De nuevo algo dentro de mí se rompió. La rabia, la ira, el dolor se apoderaban de cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Toda mi vida fue una mentira... Todos los que me importaban eran unos imbéciles, egoístas y mentirosos...

-Y aún tengo que enseñarte algo más.

Salió una imagen donde estaban Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Malia, Kira y Liam.

_-No ha habido noticias de Stiles, supongo que estará muerto. – dijo Ethan._

_-Mejor, así no me estará molestando y siguiéndome como un perrito solitario, estaba harta de tener que estar siempre pendiente de él porque no tenía amigos. – repuso Lydia._

_-Eras demasiado buena Lyd, cariño, tenías que habernos hecho caso al resto y darle de lado. – le reprendió Aiden._

_-Sí, siempre has sido demasiado buena Lydia, mira yo, desde que supe qué clase de persona era con lo del Nogitsune, que se besó y tonteó conmigo mientras estaba poseído y luego me dijo que estaba saliendo con Derek le dejé de hablar, él dice que estaba poseído y que en ese momento no era él si no el Nogitsune el que hacía todo, pero yo pienso que si era él, y que simplemente es un mierda, no sé cómo Derek lo aguantó tanto tampoco. – repuso Malia._

_-Yo lo conocí muy poco, pero todo el tiempo estuvo molestando, ¡mandó al tío ese matarme! Luego mató a Allison, casi mata a Aiden, y quería matar a mi madre y a todos los demás, aparte de ser un grano en el culo que no paraba de hablar. – comentó Kira._

_-Yo nunca hablé con él y me alegro. – dijo Liam._

_-No sabes de lo que te libraste, a mí en las clases a veces me agobiaba a preguntas, me decía cosas como si me parecía atractivo el muy imbécil, ¿atractivo? ¿Él? ¡Por Dios! Debería mirarse en un espejo antes de hacerme esas preguntas. – contó Danny._

_-Yo la verdad es que me ponía muy nervioso con él, era demasiado bocazas, una vez me amenazó el muy estúpido, si no hubiera sido por Scott le hubiese arrancado la cabeza allí mismo. – finalizó Ethan._

Todos empezaron a reírse.

Ya no aguantaba más, esto es demasiado, todos... Absolutamente todos deseaban mi muerte... Mis puños estaban cerrados con fuerza y rabia, hasta tal punto que tenía los nudillos blancos. Mi mandíbula también estaba apretada con fuerza. Mi corazón... Yo ya no tenía de eso, me lo acababan de arrancar y pisotear en mis narices. El dolor, la rabia, la soledad, la ira, la impotencia y la desesperación se apoderaban de mí.

-¿Ves Stiles? Esa gente no merece vivir... No después de no saber apreciarte.

Las palabras del Maestro se clavaban dentro de mí.

-Stiles... Yo puedo darte poder, ayudarte a que les demuestres que se equivocaron contigo, te ayudaré a dejar de ser débil... Te daré venganza. – dijo este con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro.

Yo sequé mis lágrimas, enterré lo que quedaba de mi corazón y mi alma, si es que quedaba algo, en el fondo de mí ser, en un rincón oscuro y olvidado.

-Por favor, ayúdame. – siseé con la mandíbula aun apretada.

-Muy bien Stiles... ¿Sientes el dolor? ¿Sientes la ira? ¿La rabia? Déjala fluir Stiles, deja pasar a la oscuridad de tu ser, déjala que te inunde, ábrete a sus secretos...

-Si...

Y con eso me empecé a dejar llevar por ese lado oscuro que todos poseemos, al que me han obligado a ir mis “amigos” y mi “familia”, a ese sitio de donde es muy difícil retornar... Pagaran caro todo, sabrán a quien han roto el corazón... Verán lo que han creado... Un nuevo Stiles... Una nueva vida...

Todo el dolor y la ira que sentía me hacían más fuerte, podía sentir el poder en mí.

-Ahora sabrán que es el dolor. – murmuré formando una sonría fría y cínica en mi rostro.

-Así es pequeño... Enséñame de que eres capaz. – musitó el Maestro viendo contento el poder y la oscuridad adueñarse de cada fibra de mi ser...

**Narrador Omnisciente:**

Mientras tanto, en Beocon Hills, en el de verdad y no en la ilusión que Gradel creo para envenenar a Stiles...

-¡No podéis seguir así! – exclamó Aiden frustrado.

-Es cierto, no coméis apenas, ni dormís, ni nada, solo buscar e intentar saber algo de Stiles... Derek, Sheriff, Scott, Lydia... ¿Os habéis visto? Sois más zombis que personas. – dijo Ethan.

-No podemos... No aún... Stiles está perdido... Y es mi culpa... Si tan solo le hubiese escuchado más... Si le hubiese prestado más atención y tiempo... – sollozaba Lydia.

-No es tu culpa Lydia, tú también tenías una vida... Es la mía, yo era su hermano, pero estaba tan enfrascado en mi dolor que no pude ver... – murmuraba Scott entre lágrimas.

-No lo creáis, yo soy su padre, yo debería haber estado con él esa noche, pero antepuse mi nueva relación a mi propio hijo... – dijo el sheriff con la voz completamente rota por el dolor.

Derek los miraba a todos y a la vez no miraba a nadie, estaba completamente ido, no podía soportar el dolor de la pérdida de su castaño, él sabía que había sido el detonante de su fuga y de su posible muerte. Las lágrimas empezaron a bañar nuevamente su rostro y solo pudo encogerse sobre sí mismo y empezar a llorar como nunca antes había llorado, ni siquiera lloró así cuando el incendio, dejó salir todo el dolor y la frustración acumulada, estaba roto, más roto que nunca y ahora sabía que sin su castaño no podría recomponerse jamás.

-Stiles... Lo siento... Todo... Fue mi culpa... Nunca... Debí dejarte ir... Nunca... Lo siento... Te amo... Vuelve... – decía entre un mar de lágrimas, sollozos e hipidos.

Todos miraban al ex-alpha llorar de esa manera, nadie lo podía creer. Todos veían perfectamente como estaba completamente roto, desolado y devastado, se había desmoronado, y si Derek se había desmoronado ante todos de esa manera... ¿Qué podían hacer ellos? Nadie intento callarlo ni nada por el estilo, todos sabían que necesitaba hacer eso, guardaba demasiado dolor dentro de él, les rompía el alma y el corazón verlo así, hasta Peter estaba con el corazón encogido viendo tal escena. Todos daban a Stiles por muerto, pensaban que eso era lo peor, pero se equivocaban, no sabían lo que se avecinaba, ni que los ruegos de Derek se harían realidad... En cierta manera claro está. Stiles volvería, pero no el mismo Stiles que un día conocieron...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Un poco largo y con mucha explicaciones, pero hacían falta la verdad, espero que os vaya gustando el fic, en el siguiente cap Stiles llegará a Beacon Hills y se reecontrará con los chicos ¿cómo reaccionará Derek? ¿Y Scott? ¿Os gustan los nuevos personajes? Comentad con los que queráis, me encantaría leer vustras opiniones sobre el fic, ¡gracias!


	6. Capítulo 5: Regreso.

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente al entrar la luz del sol por mi ventana, iba a levantarme de la cama cuando noté un peso sobre mi pecho, era Jeremy, estaba dormido con su cabeza recostada en mí. Puse una sonrisa ladina al verle tan sexy y despreocupado durmiendo.

Jeremy y yo no es que tuviéramos una relación, simplemente nos acostábamos para apaciguar nuestro apetito sexual, yo después de lo de Derek decidí no entrar nuevamente en ninguna relación y menos permitirme tener sentimientos de ese tipo y dejar embaucar mi corazón. Ya simplemente no me permito sentir nada por nadie, solo me comporto bien y en cierta manera, como el antiguo Stiles, cuando estoy con ellos, con mi nueva familia, pero para los demás... Soy un monstruo, literalmente hablando, no me importa nada ni nadie a decir verdad. Ya hace casi tres meses que estoy aquí, mis poderes han aumentado notablemente, soy más fuerte, inteligente y poderoso que nunca, el Maestro está muy orgulloso de mí, dice que soy la joya de la corona y eso es algo que me gusta.

-¡Ojitos verdes, arriba! – exclamé meneando a Jeremy para que se despertara.

Este del susto calló al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo.

-¡Auch! – le escuché gritar.

-Eso tuvo que dolor. – murmuré divertido.

-Tan suave como siempre Stiles... – farfulló enfadado y subiéndose a la cama.

-La suavidad es para los débiles y las mujeres, yo no soy nada de eso. – contesté con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Eh! ¡Que te he oído! ¡Retíralo! – gritó indignada Jess desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Nos estas espiando? – pregunté divertido.

-¡Qué dices idiota! ¡Solo venía a decir que el Maestro quiere vernos abajo a todos ya!

-Vale, captado, ya bajamos. – dijo Jeremy estirándose desnudo sobre mi cama.

-¡Y retira lo que has dicho Stiles!

-¡Valeeee! La suavidad es solo cosa de débiles, no de mujeres... ¿Contenta? – contesté cansado.

-¡Si! ¡Y que no se vuelva a repetir Stilinski! – exclamó aun ofendida yéndose hacia abajo.

-Ustedes dos siempre igual... – murmuró Jeremy.

-Puede... Anda, vístete de una vez y bajemos, ¡y deja de provocarme! – dije divertido.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – murmuró Jeremy con un tono burlón.

-¡Cállate estúpido! Vístete o nos pateará el culo el Maestro. – comenté con una sonrisa ladina.

-Lo dudo, tú eres el niño de sus ojos. – contestó haciendo una mueca.

Yo me levanté y me dirigí a la ducha, ignorando a Jeremy. Cuando salí y me vestí me dirigí a la cocina donde todos me esperaban.

-Buenos días Stiles. – dijeron Sophi y Luke.

-Buenos días chicos. – saludé.

-¡Qué pasa Stilinski! ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas? – dijo Brad palmeando mi espalda.

-Bueno, un poco, para que engañar Brad. – reí.

-¡Stiles! – gritó Rachel dándome un abrazo que yo correspondí.

-Que pasa pequeña. – musité.

-Mira quien se dignó a aparecer. – dijo Jake con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-¿Me extrañabas? – contesté adoptando su misma actitud.

-No sabes cuánto... – musitó con sarcasmo.

-¡Oh! ¡Venga! En el fondo me adoras. – exclamé entre risas.

-Muy en el fondo. – dijo el entre risas también.

-Hola Stiles, ¿estamos todos ya? – preguntó el Maestro entrando a la cocina.

-Maestro. – saludé agachando me cabeza.

-Hoy tengo algo muy importante que anunciar, es algo muy importante para ti Stiles. – prosiguió el Maestro

-Díganos lo que sea. – dije.

-Stiles, hoy volveremos a Beacon Hills, tu lugar de nacimiento y obtendrás lo que un día te prometí, tu venganza, como todos los demás obtuvieron en su momento, y todos iremos contigo. – finalizó.

-Perfecto, lo estaba esperando... – murmuré para mí mismo poniendo una sonrisa fría y terrorífica.

**Derek:**

Stiles... ¿Por qué no te puedo encontrar? Te amo tanto... Ya han pasado casi tres meses de la desaparición de Stiles, hemos perdido casi toda esperanza de encontrarle. Una parte de mí, la racional, me dice que él se ha ido para no volver y que seguramente esté... No puedo ni decirlo... Luego está otra pequeña parte de mí, la soñadora, que aún cree que podremos volver a ver al castaño sano y salvo, que podré volver a besarlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo y me dejará estar junto a él el resto de nuestras vidas para que pueda cuidarlo y así nunca volver a estar solos...

-Hola Derek, ¿le hechas tanto de menos como yo? – preguntó Scott entrando en mi loft y viendo como miraba la foto de Stiles con lágrimas en los ojos.

Yo solo asentí en respuesta. Scott se sentó a mi lado observando la foto de su mejor amigo, esto estaba siendo muy duro para todos, pero con diferencia, los que peor lo llevábamos éramos yo, algo evidente, mi culpa y su falta me estaban matando, Scott, que lo dejó con Kira incluso ya que apenas podía pensar con claridad porque Stiles era su mejor amigo y hermano y  se sentía terriblemente culpable por todo lo que pasó y como lo trató, su padre, que habría caído en la bebida y seguramente hubiera acabado muy mal a no ser por Melissa y por último Lydia, que la pobre está destrozada porque cree que si ella hubiese hecho caso a Stiles ese día y no hubiera estado tan pendiente de Aiden, Stiles seguiría aquí, pero a la chica no se le puede reprochar nada, fue la única que estuvo en cierta manera con él.

-Scott, Derek... Dejen de torturarse... Stiles se fue, no volverá, lo más seguro es que esté...

-¡Cállate Liam! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! – le gritó Scott asustando al pobre chico.

A ninguno de nosotros cuatro nos gustaba que pudieran decir eso... Ya sabéis...Él tiene que estar vivo, algo dentro de mí me lo dice, no sé porque...

**Narrador omnisciente:**

Y mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano a Beacon Hills...

-¡Eh, Luke! Ven a echarme una mano con esto. – gritó Sophi cargando algunas cosas en el coche ya que van a estar un tiempo largo en Beacon Hills, a Stiles le gusta tomarse las cosas con calma.

Comprobando que todo estuviese bien y no se dejaran nada en la casa estaban Jake y Jeremy.

-¿Cómo crees que se quedaran los tipos imbéciles que se la jugaron a Stiles cuando lo vean? – preguntó con burla Jeremy a Jake.

-Muertos. – respondió este con una sonrisa cínica.

-Eso seguro, ¿pero antes de ello?

-No lo sé, ni me importa Jeremy. – respondió Jake cansado.

-Estoy seguro de que esto va a ser muy divertido. – comentó Jeremy palmeando la espalda de Jake.

-Stiles sabe hacer las cosas divertidas... – musitó Jake con su sonrisa más aterradora.

Afuera, observando desde lejos todos estaba Rachel sentada ya que tenía todo listo, Brad llegó a su lado y se sentó con ella.

-Brad, ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando lleguemos? – preguntó angustiada Rachel.

Brad la miró enarcando una ceja con inquietud.

-No entiendo Rachel ¿qué quieres que ocurra? Pues tendrá su venganza por todo lo que le han hecho, como todos la tuvimos, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que nos contó Stiles?

-Sí, lo sé Brad, pero... Hay algo que me escama en todo esto... – musitó Rachel bajando su cabeza con preocupación

-¿El qué? – preguntó confuso Brad.

-No lo sé Brad... Es un presentimiento. Creo que el Maestro nos oculta algo... Y ya has visto el cambio de Stiles, se ha vuelto realmente...

-Oscuro. – finalizó Brad. – Sí, lo sé, nos hemos dado cuenta de ello, y con lo del respecto al Maestro no dudes de él, él fue el que nos salvó Rachel, recuérdalo.

-Sí, pero eso no me hace que dude y esté más tranquila... – suspiró pesadamente ella.

-Bueno, ya verás como todo está bien Rachel, no te preocupes. – la reconfortó Brad abrazándola.

Por último Stiles está acabando de guardar sus cosas en un coche mientras Jess se acerca por detrás. Gradel o el Maestro observaba con satisfacción desde lejos a sus chicos.

-Stiles... ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta una preocupada Jess a un Stiles con expresión seria y fría.

-Muy bien Jess... Más que bien diría yo... – respondió Stiles de forma tenebrosa.

Jess tragó duro ante esto, ella sabía mejor que nadie de lo que era capaz ahora Stiles, de su poder... A ella no le gustaría ser enemiga de Stiles porque simplemente sería horrible, Stiles no es de los que te matan simplemente, él tiene una mente más compleja y prodigiosa y un corazón de hielo, primero te volvería loco, te torturaría de maneras que no imaginas, jugaría contigo y por último ya te mataría. Desde luego no era bueno meterse con Stiles, demasiado frio, demasiado listo, demasiado poderoso, demasiado poco... Humano.

**Derek:**

Es por la tarde, Lydia me ha llamado diciendo que algo muy malo se acerca a Beacon Hills, criaturas fuertes y oscuras con deseos de venganza, Scott ya debe haber vuelto de la veterinaria, voy a ir a verlo ya que tengo que contarle lo ocurrido. Cuando entro por la ventana me encuentro una escena que de verdad me gustaría haber evitado ver, esta es Scott semidesnudo con Liam bajo él también casi sin ropa y devorándose el uno al otro. Carraspeé con fuerza para que los chicos advirtieran mi presencia, porque, aunque son lobos, están tan inmersos en su... Tarea, que ni se han dado cuenta de que estoy aquí. Ambos chicos cuando me escuchan dan un bote en la cama y Scott cae al suelo, los dos me miran con expresiones de terror. Scott abre y cierra la boca como un pez sin poder articular palabra y Liam se sonroja y agacha su mirada avergonzado. Yo por mi parte esbozo una sonrisa ladina.

-Tranquilo chicos, no diré nada y no os preocupéis. – digo mirándolos aun con mi sonrisa ladina.

-Yo-yo... – trataba de hablar aun en shock y muy nervioso.

\- Scott, si recordáis yo estaba con Stiles, así que no tengo prejuicios, no soy quien para juzgar tus gustos. – les digo encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto e intentando tranquilizarlos, aunque la verdad me gusta verlos tan asustados y en shock, es gracioso ver a nuestro alpha de esta manera y siempre me ha gustado fastidiar un poco a la gente.

-¿Qué quieres Derek? – habló finalmente Scott saliendo del shock y viéndose ahora visiblemente molesto por la interrupción.

-Lydia me ha llamado. – respondo sin más.

-¿Y? Enserio Derek, habla de una vez, estoy harto de tener que sacarte las palabras con sacacorchos. – dice molesto.

Yo bufo exasperado y continuo.

-Dice que ha oído que vienen nuevas amenazas a Beacon Hills, dice que son oscuras, muy poderosas y que vienen con sed de venganza. – le informo a Scott.

-¿Y eso no me lo podías decir por teléfono? – pregunta irritado.

Yo frunzo el ceño y le miro.

-Sí, podría, si no fuera porque tienes el teléfono apagado te hubiese llamado la misma Lydia.

-Emmm... Vale, había olvidado ese detalle... – musita Scott avergonzado y con una sonrisa de disculpas mientras rasca su nunca.

Yo suspiro pesadamente en un gesto de agotamiento mental, estos chicos de verdad pueden llegar a ser muy molestos y estúpidos.

-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó esta vez el pequeño Liam.

-No lo sabemos, por eso hay que estar atentos a todo, fijarnos en cada persona nueva en el pueblo, no podemos descuidarnos. – contesto.

-Vale, gracias Derek, ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora? – me pregunta Scott.

-No, ¿por qué? – le respondo enarcando una ceja.

-Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes ir a B&C y esperarme allí?

-De acuerdo, no tardes. – digo saliendo por la ventana de Scott.

Me encamino a B&C, hace mucho que no voy allí... Desde que Stiles se fue. Ese sitio era el favorito de mi castaño, amaba las hamburguesas que sirven allí, me contó que siempre iba con Scott de pequeños. Como le necesito... Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad, una única oportunidad de recuperarlo sabe Dios qué haría lo que fuese. Estaba tan metidos en mis pensamientos que cuando entré en B&C choqué con una chica.

-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado por donde caminas! – exclamó enojada la chica.

-Lo siento. – musité levantado la vista hacia ella.

Realmente era una chica muy guapa, parecía una modelo, delgada, muy alta, ojos azules/verdosos, pelo castaño y labios carnosos, pero no tenía nada que envidiarle a mi Stiles. La chica pasó de largo y de repente mi olfato notó un aroma familiar, era un olor dulzón y suave, un olor reconfortante y acogedor, aunque no terminaba de reconocerlos, había algo en él extraño... Giré mi cabeza en dirección a dónde provenía ese olor y me topé con él... No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían... Era Stiles, mi castaño... El aire abandonó mis pulmones, mi corazón se paró durante un momento y mis ojos se abrieron como platos... No podía creer que fuera Stiles... Después de tanto tiempo está bien, está vivo... Una parte de mí ya lo sabía, no podía aceptar que Stiles no estuviera aquí. Mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi lobo entraron en shock y en júbilo, este es el momento que tanto había deseado, que tanto había pedido... Aunque había algo extraño en él, en su olor, este no era exactamente el de antes y su aspecto tampoco, llevaba chaqueta de cuero negra y apariencia de chico malo, pero eso no me importaba, estaba demasiado impresionado para pensar en eso, demasiado ansioso por tenerlo devuelta junto a mí. Stiles no se había percatado de mi presencia, pero, al parecer la chica con la que choqué iba con él, ella le dijo algo y Stiles giró su cabeza en mí dirección. Al chocar nuestras miradas él se sorprendió durante un segundo, yo quería correr hacía él, abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca, pero algo me detuvo, fue la expresión de Stiles, en él se formó una sonrisa cínica y tenebrosa, su expresión, su gesto y todo él me heló la sangre durante un momento. Me miraba de una manera no muy normal, no en él, su expresión era fría, serena, cínica y oscura... Muy oscura... Ni Peter en sus momentos de máxima locura consiguió darme tanto miedo con una mirada. Algo no estaba mal en Stiles, realmente mal. Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento y pude observar como su expresión, aun fría y oscura, se tornaba burlona. ¿Pero qué te ha ocurrido? Esto no puede ser cierto... Stiles y los demás de su grupo se levantaron y empezaron a caminar en dirección a mí.

-¿No me vas a dar la bienvenida Derek? – dijo Stiles con una voz ronca fría y sin emociones.

-Stiles... – fue lo único que pude decir con un hilo de voz.

-Ese soy yo. – dijo con sorna mientras seguía su camino hacia donde estaba.

-¿Stiles? ¡Oh, Dios bro! ¡Estas vivo! – escuché la voz de Scott desde la puerta.

El mencionado giró su cabeza para ver a Scott correr hacía él con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad, ¡Mierda Scott! ¡Aléjate! Justo cuando Scott estaba por llegar a Stiles, uno de los chicos que lo acompañaba se interpuso en su camino arrojando a Scott a un lado. Stiles miraba divertido como su antiguo mejor amigo se levantaba del suelo con un rostro sorprendido.

-¡Pero que mierda te pasa a ti! – grita Scott al que lo arrojó.

-Luke, no hacía falta lanzarlo al suelo, estamos montando una escena, todos en el bar nos mira, y no quiero que no me dejen volver, este sitio realmente me gusta. – volvió a hablar Stiles con un tono divertido y siniestro.

-Stiles, amigo ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Scott colocándose a mi lado y mirando con confusión mi rostro y luego a Stiles.

-Mejor que nunca... – murmuró con una sonrisa cínica.

Stiles pasó por nuestro lado junto con sus amigos. Solo dos se giraron a mirarnos, un chico rubio y una chica de pelo castaño y bajita, y sus miradas eran de confusión y pena... ¿Qué estaba pasando con Stiles?

-Derek, algo le pasa a Stiles, tenemos que ayudarlo, creo que esos chicos...

-Esos son el grupo de seres del que nos habló Lydia y apostaría lo que sea a que se quién es el que viene buscando venganza... – musité casi sin voz.

El shock de ver a Stiles, mi pequeño Stiles así es demasiado, quería correr, chillar y golpear cosas, nosotros le habíamos hecho eso... Tengo que recuperarlo...

-Si es así tenemos que detenerlos. – musitó Scott.

-Tenemos que ayudarle, nosotros...

-Nosotros hemos hecho esto. – finalizó Scott por mí.

Yo asentí en su dirección y nos fuimos a la clínica a hablar con Deaton, de paso llamaríamos a Lydia para ver si ha escuchado o visto algo más. Algo dentro de mí me dice que esto va por muy mal camino...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí empieza la acción ¿qué os parece? ¿Qué os gustaría ir viendo? No os olvidéis de comentar y kudear, gracias a todos!


	7. Capítulo 6: Comencemos el juego.

**Rachel:**

Algo raro pasa aquí, a todos nos contó Stiles lo que el Maestro le enseñó pero... Algo o encaja, ¿por qué si es verdad ese chico...? Scott, creo que se llamaba, bueno ¿por qué Scott corrió para él con tanta alegría de verlo y con tanta necesidad? ¿Por qué ese tal Derek le miraba así? Juraría ver en él un brillo de amor cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba Stiles allí y luego pude sentir como su corazón se rompía de mil maneras al ver que ya no era el Stiles que conocía. Aparte, ambos chicos tenían mal aspecto, como de no haber descansado bien desde hace mucho, se podía sentir su culpa y su tristeza... Lo dicho, esto no tenía ningún sentido.

-Rachel, ¿en qué piensas? – escuché decir a mis espaldas.

Me giré y me topé con la mirada de Brad, escudriñándome.

-Algo no encaja. – dije en un murmullo suspirando pesadamente.

-Lo sé, había algo en esos chicos...

-Desesperación, necesidad, tristeza, culpabilidad, amor y felicidad de verle vivo. – termine por él.

-Sí, pude olerlo claramente, desde luego no parece que lo odien de verdad, no como Stiles dijo. – musitó Brad sentándose a mi lado y perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte como yo.

-Stiles solo dijo lo que el Maestro le enseñó. – señalé.

-¿Qué insinúas Rachel? – interrogó Brad desconcertado.

-Ya te lo he dicho, algo no encaja. – me limité a responder.

-¿Desconfías del Maestro? Ya te dije que él nos salvó, le debemos mucho. – replicó Brad.

-Y no digo que no Brad, pero... ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué nos salva? ¿Por qué nos hace vengarnos? Siempre ha querido que saquemos la oscuridad de nuestro interior y siempre que lo hemos hecho hemos devastado pueblos entero Brad.

-Porque la oscuridad nos da poder, nos hace más fuertes y evita que nos vuelvan a dañar y la venganza es algo que es justo, es equilibrio. – masculló Brad.

-No se Brad, no sé cómo arrebatar unas vidas y crear caos en un pueblo pueda ser equilibrio, sabes que siempre mueren inocentes. – murmuro.

-Daños colaterales. – dice Brad bajando la mirada.

-¿Y esas muertes no nos convierte en seres igual de despreciables que los que nos dañaron? – pregunto alzando un poco la voz.

Brad sigue con la mirada gacha, perdida, reflexionando sobre lo que dije.

-Quizás... – murmuró al fin, pero manteniendo la mirada baja, totalmente desconcertado.

-Igualmente creo que los amigos de Stiles no son lo que creemos.

-¿Y cómo lo podemos averiguar? – preguntó Brad alzando la mirada al fin.

-Creo que debemos hablar con ellos, tenemos que descubrir la verdad... – dije con tono firme y seguro.

No pienso dejar esto así, llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a todo y voy a saber la verdad.

**Stiles:**

**-** ¿Qué quieres Stiles? – preguntó Jake viendo como me acercaba lentamente por detrás.

-Estoy aburrido. – respondí encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia.

-¿Por qué no vas a entretenerte con Jeremy? – espetó Jake terminando de guardar sus camisetas en el armario.

-Ha salido con Luke no sé a dónde, ¿celoso de él Jake?- dije acortando la distancia entre los dos.

-No sé por qué debería de estarlo. – contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado, una de esas tan sexys y arrogantes que suele poner.

-No lo sé, explícamelo tú. – susurró en el oído de Jake pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

-Creo que voy a explicarte muy bien el por qué... – musitó Jake agarrándome con fuerza y plantando un beso fiero en mis labios.

Jake era un chico tremendamente sexy, misterios, de ojos azules penetrantes, actitud arrogante y de chico malo, misterioso... Todo de él estaba creado para atraer los sentidos de cualquier hombre o mujer. Para ser exacto, todos en mi nueva familia estaban de muy buen ver la verdad.

El beso era rudo y fiero, nuestras lenguas se enfrascaban en una batalla colosal, que ninguna de ellas pensaba abandonar. Deslicé una de mis manos por debajo de la camiseta de Jake, palpando ese cuerpo duro y bien definido, él aprovechó para agarrarme del trasero y pegarme fuertemente contra él, arrancándome un jadeo, que solté dentro de su boca. Empecé a moverme contra él, rozando nuestras erecciones con suaves embestidas. Jadeos, besos y gemidos, eso es lo que se escuchaba en la habitación. Las cosas se estaban tornando muy calientes, el hechicero, con rápidos movimientos y sus ojos casi negros, debidos a la dilatación de sus pupilas por su gran excitación, se deshizo de su camiseta y luego de la mía, cuando iba a comenzar a desabrochar mis pantalones, alguien interrumpió entrando por la puerta.

Jake y yo nos separamos lentamente, fijando la vista en quien estaba en la puerta.

-¿Enserio? – preguntó Sophi con tono hastiado.

-Aun soy un adolescente, no puedes culparme porque mis hormonas estén descontroladas. – contesté levantando las manos en son de paz mientras ponía una mueca divertida.

Jake, por el contrario la miraba con una sonrisa cínica y burlona.

-Pues contrólalas, tenemos cosas que hacer Stiles. – me regañó Sophi.

-¡Si su comandante! – respondí con burla.

Sophi suspiró pesadamente y levantó un dedo señalándonos.

-Poneros las camisetas y salid pesados. – espetó.

-No seas pesada Sophi, ya hemos dicho que vamos. – soltó Jake cogiendo su camiseta y poniéndosela.

Sophi se dio la vuelta y fue para el salón.

-Luego terminaremos con esto. – musitó Jake con una sonrisa ladina saliendo por la puerta.

Yo solo puse una mueca y me dirigí al salón donde me esperaban. Al fin y al cabo, lo importante ahora es que comience el juego...

**Narrador Omnisciente:**

Mientras tanto, en la veterinaria de Deaton...

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? Espero que lo que sea que pase sea realmente importante para hacernos venir, Aiden y yo teníamos planes. – inquirió saber una molesta Lydia.

-Muy buenos planes. – completó Aiden.

-No lo sé, aún no nos han querido decir nada, algo ha pasado con Scott y Derek, cuando lleguen nos dirán. – dijo un confuso Ethan.

En la clínica estaban toda la manada ya, incluido Deaton, solo faltaban Derek y Scott. Todos los chicos estaban confundidos y nerviosos para que a esas horas llamaran un Derek y un Scott notablemente alterados diciendo que debían reunirse en la clínica con urgencia.

-Te juro que como esos dos imbéciles no lleguen ya los voy a...

-Tranquila Lydia, ya estamos aquí. – dijo Scott entrando por la puerta con Derek.

-¡Ya era hora! – exclamó molesto Aiden.

-¿Está todo bien? – preguntó un preocupado Liam mientras se acercaba a Scott.

-Si, bueno no, es Stiles... – dijo el joven alpha mientras se cruzaba de brazos en una actitud nerviosa.

-¿Stiles? ¿Sabéis algo de él? ¿Está bien? ¿Lo encontrasteis? – se apresuró a preguntar una angustiada Lydia.

-Él ha vuelto pero... – Derek calló, un nudo en la garganta no le dejaba seguir.

-¿Pero qué? Joder Derek ¡habla de una maldita vez! – exigió Lydia más nerviosa aun.

-Ha vuelto pero no es él mismo Stiles que conocimos, el junto a un grupo de chicos son la nueva amenaza de Beacon Hills de la que avisó Lydia. – finalizó Scott.

Todo el mundo quedó trastornado por lo que dijo Scott, nadie podía decir nada, Lydia boqueaba como un pez intentando respirar fuera del agua intentando preguntar algo pero no atinaba a articular sonido alguno.

-¿Cómo que no es el mismo Stiles que conocimos? ¿Cómo sabéis que ellos son la amenaza de la que nos advirtió Lydia? – preguntó al fin un confuso Deaton.

-Es algo raro... Es como si fuese otra persona, frio, distante, malo... No estamos seguros de que sean la amenaza, pero todo cuadra, Lydia tiene un presentimiento de que algo viene a Beacon Hills y de repente aparece Stiles, junto a un grupo de seres extraños pero de al parecer lo suficientemente poderosos para lanzar a Scott de un golpe sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, sin contar ese aura de oscuridad que los rodeaba a todos, esa sensación de frio y de poder, sobre todo a Stiles... – siguió Scott.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿Estáis seguros? Puede que solo sea una coincidencia. – musitó Lydia descolocada.

-No lo creo, después de lo que le hicimos a Stiles no me sorprendería que nos odiase y si es así quizás quiera venganza... – comentó Aiden.

-¡Stiles no es así Aiden! – gritó furiosa Lydia.

-Quizás el Stiles que conocíais no fuera así, pero este sí y creedme cuando os digo que lo que os espera no es nada, pero nada bueno... – dijo una voz misteriosa entrando a la clínica.

**Derek:**

De repente dos figuras aparecieron por la puerta de la clínica.

-Quizás el Stiles que conocíais no fuera así, pero este sí y creedme cuando os digo que lo que os espera no es nada, pero nada bueno... – dijo la chica.

Cuando vi quienes eran todos mis músculos se tensaron y deje a relucir mis garras y mis ojos azul beta, Scott al verlos también los reconoció y puso posición de ataque. Eran el chico y la chica que iban con Stiles y nos miraron con pena.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotros? – preguntó Deaton.

-Más bien ¿qué sois? – inquirió Aiden transformándose.

-Relajaros, venimos en son de paz, queremos hablar sobre Stiles y ayudaros. – dijo el chico.

-¿Por qué deberíamos de creeros? – gruñí.

-Porque no os queda otra alternativa, sin nosotros no tenéis ni la más mínima posibilidad de detener a Stiles o cualquiera de nosotros y si quisiéramos haceros algo ya lo habríamos hecho, sin contar que Stiles estaría aquí para disfrutar el momento, cosa que no es así. – sentenció la chica con rostro serio y sereno.

-¿De qué conocéis a Stiles? – preguntó Lydia.

-Somos amigos suyos, su familia ahora. – comentó el chico. – Yo soy Brad, y ella es Rachel.

-Muy bien, Brad, Rachel, no es por nada, pero no nos fiamos de vosotros, así que decidnos, ¿que sois? – preguntó Ethan.

-Antes de contestar a todas las preguntas queremos nosotros hacer solo una... ¿Qué pasó y qué hicisteis cuando Stiles desapareció? Y no intentéis mentir, lo sabremos. – inquirió Rachel.

Todos nos miramos, hasta que al final yo me decidí a contarles cómo vivimos la ausencia de Stiles y todo lo ocurrido con él, si bien estos chicos podían ayudarnos con Stiles yo haré lo que haga falta, porque no sé si fue por cómo nos miraron al salir, que creo que realmente quieren ayudarnos.

-O sea, que ninguno de ustedes se alegró ni lo más mínimo de que Stiles se fuese ¿no? Y lo habéis buscado hasta no poder más. – resumió Brad.

-Ya te dije yo que algo no cuadraba Brad. – comentó por lo bajo Rachel.

-Lo sé... Pero... Ya algo sospechaba, vimos algo en él pozo tres días después de que Stiles llegase, pero pensé que lo que el Maestro le enseñó a Stiles sería algo que pasó después. – susurró Brad.

-Pues te equivocaste, ahora tenemos que contarles todo.

-Lo sé.

-¿Ahora contestaréis a nuestras preguntas? – inquirió Lydia.

-Haremos algo mejor, os contaremos todo lo relacionado con Stiles y os diremos que somos, os ayudaremos.

Y así empezaron a contarnos todo. Desde como interceptaron a Stiles, como descubrieron lo que era (cosa que nos dejó estupefactos a todos, ya que pensábamos que Stiles era humano, menos a Deaton que algo se olía ya, como no.), nos contó sobre lo que ese tal Maestro le hizo creer, hasta como se volvió lo que ahora es, según ellos un monstruo.

-Stiles no es un monstruo, solo está dolido, perdido por nuestra culpa. – interrumpió Scott.

-Pequeño alpha, tú no sabes lo que la oscuridad le hace a un corazón tan noble como el de Stiles. – le contradijo Brad.

-Ese Stiles que veis no es ni la sombra de lo que fue. – continuó Rachel.

-Traeremos de vuelta a Stiles, nuestro Stiles, aunque la vida me vaya en ello. – concluí.

-Ciertamente deberías haber pensado esto mucho antes de joderle ¿no creéis? Así no estaríamos en esta situación. – refunfuñó Brad.

-No es momento de echar cosas en cara Brad, todo el mundo se equivoca. – le regañó Rachel.

-Hicimos las cosas mal, pero lo arreglaremos. – espetó Scott.

-Ahora será muy difícil. – contrapuso Brad.

-Pero no imposible ¿no? Si Stiles es lo que me habéis dicho y las cosas han pasado tal y como habéis relatado puede volver. – intervino Lydia.

-Pero ¿cómo? – preguntó Scott.

-Solo hay una cosa que puede vencer a la oscuridad y apartar los demonios personales de una persona... – empezó a decir Deaton.

Todos miramos expectante a Deaton animándole a continuar.

-... el amor humano. No hay nada más fuerte que eso. – finalizó Deaton.

-¿Qué tipo de amor? – me aventuré a preguntar.

-Como el que hay entre los amigos o hermanos, entre un hijo y su padre o el que sientes por una pareja, tu pareja o persona a la que amas, siendo este último él más fuerte de todos. – aclaró.

-Entonces eso es fácil, le decimos que lo queremos, que le necesitamos de vuelta y ya ¿no? – intervino Aiden.

-No es tan fácil chicos, Stiles está demasiado dolido, demasiado roto como para creer nada y como para perdonar, la oscuridad a inundado casi todo su corazón, aunque no está perdido del todo porque con nosotros a veces es el antiguo Stiles. – repuso Rachel.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Scott.

-No lo sabemos, eso debéis averiguarlo vosotros, nosotros debemos de irnos, tened cuidado, no os fieis de nada ni nadie, y por si no ha quedado claro, esta conversación nunca ha existido, nadie debe de saber que os ayudamos ¿comprendéis?

-Claro, pero, una cosa más que no habéis respondido, ¿qué sois? Debemos saber a qué nos enfrentamos. – pregunté.

Después de dedicarse una mirada cómplice, ambos se dieron la vuelta y con una sonrisa ladina habló Brad.

-Casi lo olvidábamos, mi hermana Jess y yo somos híbridos, híbridos lobos-vampiros, Rachel es una meiga, Luke, el que lanzó al joven alpha, un dragón, Jeremy, el de los ojos verdes, es un lobo con ciertos poderes de brujo, Jake, el chico de pelo negro y ojos azules, es un hechicero y por último Sophi, ella es un hada, os diríamos que es el Maestro, pero ni nosotros mismo lo sabemos, tengo entendido que es el hijo de Loki, pero nunca ha intervenido en nada y no sabemos el alcance de su poder. Nos vemos chicos, suerte.

Y con eso los dos sujetos se fueron de la clínica. Al girarme pude ver a cara de descomposición de Deaton y la de confusión de los chicos.

-Pensé que los híbridos estaban prohibidos y los dragones extintos. – dije para romper el hielo.

-Y así se supone que era... – murmuró Deaton.

-¿Enserio? ¿Híbridos? ¿Hadas? ¿Dragones? ¿Hechiceros? ¿Fanau? ¿Y que más existen? ¿Los unicornios? – musitó un confuso Liam.

-La mayoría de esas criaturas son pertenecientes a Europa, tanto las hadas, como los dragones y los vampiros. Es extraño que existan criaturas como los híbridos o hombres lobos marcados con poderes de brujos, son cosas peligrosas, pero si lo que esos chicos han dicho es cierto y el hijo de Loki está detrás de todo tenemos un problema... Unos muy serio. – comentó Deaton.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Le conoces? – intervino Lydia.

-Solo sé leyendas sobre él, pero si ha juntado a un grupo tan pintoresco y poderoso no será para nada bueno, creedme. Loki es el Dios pagano de las travesuras, el caos, el dolor, destrucción y de la justicia poética.

-Eso no suena nada bien. – murmuró Ethan.

-¿Cómo podemos detenerles? – inquiero saber.

-No estoy muy seguro, no conozco muy bien a esas criaturas ni al hijo de Loki, deberíamos investigar en el bestiario de los Argent y en los libros que yo tengo, también deberías coger el ordenador de Peter donde tiene toda lo que pudo rescatar de la información sobrenatural que tenía tu familia Derek. – dijo el veterinario mientras se acercaba y cogía unos libros de la trastienda. -Lydia, tu encárgate del bestiario junto con Aiden y Ethan, y los demás coged cada uno un libro de estos. – ordenó finalmente Deaton.

Luego de despedirnos todos y quedar mañana para ver que tenemos e idear un plan para recuperar a Stiles, me dirigí a mi loft a descansar un poco, hoy había sido un día con demasiadas emociones, necesitaba dormir un poco ahora que sabía que Stiles, al menos estaba vivo y a salvo.

Una vez llegué al loft me tiré en la cama de espalda y suspiré pesadamente, echaba tanto de menos a Stiles... Si él estuviera con nosotros ya tendría un alocado plan para vencer a todos, tendríamos toda la información que hubiese, porque de seguro, se tiraría toda la noche investigando, y yo, como otras tantas noches, me acercaría por detrás, dándole un pequeño susto, como a mí me gustaba, y el dramatizaría diciendo que un día de estos lo vamos a matar con la manía de entrar por la ventana sin hacer ruido. Luego yo sonreiría y él se enfadaría porque no le encuentra la gracia y empezaría con su verborrea habitual, hasta que me cansase de ella y lo besase, acallándolo y de paso haciéndolo estremecer entre mis brazos. El beso empezaría suave y con un ritmo lento marcado por mí, luego el ansia y la lujuria empezaría a apoderarse de ambos, mis manos irían a su trasero y lo apretaría con rudeza, eso haría gemir suavemente a Stiles dentro de mi boca, que acto seguido, quitaría mi camiseta para poder tocar cada uno de mis músculos...

-¿Rememorando viejos tiempos? – habló una voz muy conocida al lado mía dándome un susto enorme y haciéndome saltar de la cama.

-¿Stiles? Pero cómo...

-Mira quien se asustó ahora... No es divertido cuando te lo hacen a ti ¿no? –me cortó Stiles con su sonrisa ladina.

Me quedé de piedra, observándolo, se veía tan diferente, estaba más fuerte, vestía como un bad boy, camiseta blanca con cuello de V, jean ajustados de color vaquero oscuro, chaqueta de cuero negra, botas militares similares a las mías, su piel estaba más pálida que antes, su cabello parecía mucho más negros y sus ojos brillaban con una malicia que antes no había en ellos. Ya no se veía como un chico dulce y frágil, como el chico bueno y bondadoso que era... Ahora lucía rudo, frio, distante, maligno... Quería decirle algo, que porque este cambio, que él no era así, que volviese a mí lado, que nunca más dejaría que nada le pasase, pero solo atinaba a boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato Derek? – dijo Stiles con sorna. – Luces muy mal Derek, pareces más delgado. - dijo dando un paso hacia mí. - Más pálido. - otro paso más. – Con ojeras marcadas. – otro paso más, quedando a milímetros de mi cara, chocando nuestras respiraciones.

Me incliné por instinto para pegar mis labios a los suyo, como llevaba deseando hacer desde hace casi tres meses, queriendo demostrarle a Stiles cuanto le añoraba, lo deseaba y lo amaba, pero cuando nuestros labios se rozaron, Stiles se apartó y en un rápido movimiento se puso a mis espaldas.

-No lobito, eso ya no funcionará conmigo. – susurró en mi oreja.

-Stiles yo... – murmuré con la voz rota desbordado por todos los sentimientos que albergaba en ese momento.

-Stiles nada. – me cortó alejándose de mí y reflejando ira en su rostro. –Tuviste mucho tiempo para hacer eso, me tuviste y decidiste dejarme, apartarme y romper mi corazón en mil pedazos, quizás el antiguo Stiles se hubiera derretido ante ti, pero yo no. Ahora escúchame lobito. – dijo Stiles cogiéndome de la camiseta y estampándome contra una pared con el rostro inundado de rabia. –Vamos a jugar a un juego ¿vale? Yo marco las reglas, si ganáis, vosotros y este pueblucho de mierda os salváis si no... Bueno, ya veréis si no, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa. – murmuró esta vez con burla.

-Stiles... Por favor... Piensa lo que haces... Este no eres tu... – decía mientras intentaba soltarme de su agarre inútilmente.

-Oh, no, te equivocas, este soy yo, él nuevo yo y el único que vais a ver Derek. Ahora ¿sabes lo que voy a hacer? Voy a hacer que sientas lo mismo que sentí el día que me dejaste, voy a transmitirte mis sentimientos para que veas que todo lo que se hace trae consecuencias sourwolf.

Y con eso Stiles dejó un beso en mis labios, uno frio, nada comparado con los muchos que habíamos comparados con anterioridad que despertaban el fuego y mil sensaciones en mí. Cuando se separó de mí me miró y sonrió con sorna, para luego posar su mano en mi corazón haciendo relucir sus ojos con un brillo negro y oscuro. Un sentimiento devastador inundó mi cuerpo, mucho peor que cuando toda mi familia murió y mucho peor que lo de Paige. Las ganas de llorar me invadieron, mi corazón dolía sentía que me faltaba el aire, la histeria recorría mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de temblar. Alcé mi cabeza para enfrentar la mirada de Stiles que parecía divertido.

-Tranquilo, lo que sientes pasará en un rato, solo quiero que sientas exactamente lo mismo que yo después de que me dejaras de esa forma.

No podía contestarle nada, un nudo enorme se apoderó se mi garganta y las lágrimas empezaban a desbordarse por mis mejillas. Stiles se acercó a mí y cogió mi rostro entre sus manos, acercando mi cara a la suya.

-Que empiece el juego Derek, diviértete. – susurró para luego soltarme y alejarse riendo de una forma aterradora.

Yo me quedé hay, en el suelo, con el corazón roto, y llorando como un niño. Si esto es lo que le hicimos a Stiles... Si esto es el dolor que experimentó él... No me extraña que ahora sea un monstruo y quiera vengarse... Este dolor no lo merece nadie... Tenemos que salvarlo, tengo que reparar lo que hice... Tengo que reparar su corazón...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí otro capitulo, ¿Qué os está pareciendo? Comentad y kudead, gracias a todos :)


End file.
